The Army of Chaos -On Hold-
by Frost Waifu
Summary: Summary in disclaimers because it's too big for the character limit.
1. Disclaimers

Summary:

-Takes place after The Blood of Olympus-

"Huh? Why didn't I just kill you in the first place? Don't get me wrong, I thought about it."

-

There's no happy ending for people like me. You can run as fast as you can with whoever and whatever you want, but you can't escape fate. Everyone wants to put their faith in their friends and family, but the only person who won't betray you is yourself. Heya, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm completely abandoned and hopeless. My determination to get a happy ending has run short. If someone, anyone out there is listening, please help me...

**Disclaimers:**

**1: This is not like most Army of Chaos stories, I tried to flip many of the 'generic,' story ideas and create something as original as possible with this FanFiction.**

**2: I add one chapter each week.**

**3: All criticism is welcome, I want to take advice and be the best writer I can be.**


	2. Peace

Prologue: Peace

-Percy-

Five years. It has been almost five years since the day I arrived at this camp. I was a scared twelve-year-old boy with no understanding of what was going on or what this world was. The idea of a myth being real back then was the furthest place from reality you could get. Funny to think it's my only truth now. Someday, will we be myths too?

The long war with Gaea had ended, and I was practically seventeen, while Annabeth had already turned seventeen. I had too many words to describe Annabeth. She is so amazing in every way it feels impossible to explain it in words. I looked at the beach as the tide gently rolled onto the shore.

In a world where you constantly must fight for your life, downtime seems like the greatest vacation you could ever take. That's how it's felt these past few weeks. After defeating Gaea, they told us, demigods, we could accept partial immortality when we were eighteen. My thoughts on the idea are mixed. Not being able to age might seem like a dream for the people, but for me, it just seems like an eternity of waiting. Waiting for that one attack you didn't see coming to hit you. Finally getting to see those who didn't have immortality down in Elysium.

The wars have messed me up more than I'd like to admit to the others. I could still feel great and have lots of fun with my friends, but when I'm alone, I feel unusually sad. I feel like all I can do is think about issues I don't even need to be thinking about.

A crab washed up on the beach upside down, unable to move. I used the water to gently lift the crab back onto its legs. I couldn't help but smile as it shuffled back into the sea. I wish there was someone who could pick me up at times like this.

I turned around and walked back to my cabin. I shouldn't even be up at a time like this, but I had special privileges in the new camp, anyway. After the giant war against Gaea, Camp Half-Blood made peace with Camp Jupiter and merged camps. Everyone helped build massive cabins and even houses for the new demigods who might just live through their teens.

My hand settled on the cold doorknob of my cabin. I slowly pushed the door open, careful not to make a sound. My eyes settled on the boy fast asleep on the bottom bunk. My brother Kyle arrived at camp shortly after the war ended. Like me, he has messy black hair he's too lazy to comb and sea green eyes. We could probably switch places if it weren't for the fact he's only fourteen.

He is like me in most ways, funny, nice, loyal, and loves all his friends. He hates my puns, but I will definitely work on changing that. I'm happy he came when the wars were mostly behind us, and we could all take it easy and have a good time.

I quietly shut the door and climbed up onto my bunk. As long as we're together. How could I forget? That hell messed me up way more than anything else. I stayed up days on edge to avoid the nightmares that came from sleeping. The worst thing about the nightmares is that they make no sense. I keep having a recurring one, where me and a hooded figure are standing in a broken down corridor. It wasn't the grand hall on Olympus, I would know Annabeth's design by heart. None of the other person's features were clear, and in no time the dream would fade into nothing.

My vision blurred and I let out a soft sigh. I guess I really am tired. I wonder how the others are doing down in Esliyum. I wonder if they're happy with the way things turned out. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to drift into the realm of Morpheus.


	3. The Grand Betrayal

I: The Grand Betrayal

-Percy-

My eyes shot open. Small beams of light gleamed through the window an onto the corner of my pillow. My ears filled with the nice sound of rushing water. I glanced at the clock and whined as I realized it was already 10:34. Everyone compared my sleeping state to a rock, and I was beginning to understand why. I just need to learn how to fall asleep standing up and I'll be at peak human evolution. My hands rested on the side of my bunk as I leaped from the top, a slap echoing through the cabin as I landed. I went to shower and change my clothes.

Once I finished all that boring stuff, I trekked outside to see a few people still eating breakfast, including my brother. I walked over to him, my feet sinking further into the mushy grass trail with each step. The border really is damaged. I slid onto the bench next to Kyle, I wasn't hungry. He looked at me once and shook his head. "Still don't get why you take cold showers," he murmured.

"Heh, I'm a son of Poseidon, I can handle it," I replied. "Besides, they really help me cool down."

"Not while I'm eating," he responded, taking another bite of his burger.

"I'ma go chill with the others and let you finish eating then." He averted his eyes and continued to eat, refusing to talk. Suddenly a loud scream pierced my ears.

Our heads swiveled in the scream's direction. Squinting hard, I could barely make out the figure of a girl running down Half-Blood Hill with two Hellhounds on her tail. We need a new dam border, no offense to Thalia's pine. On instinct I sprinted through the camp, dodging campers and obstacles alike. My heart pounded after seeing the first monster in a while.

So far! Rising above a grassy hilltop, I spotted the river that cut through the camp. Yet so little time! My feet pushed off the ground, the mud stalling my leap. I plunged into the river below me I scrambled to hop out of the water and continue on my way. In the last seconds of being in the water, I squeezed my eyes shut.

I envisioned a grassy hill on the edge of a forest. Birds chirped happily and flowers bloomed on the grass. The sun beat down on children who were taking turns rolling down the hill.

I opened my eyes. Dam I'm still in the creek. A cold mix of sweat and water poured from my hair an down my back. I took off running again, the girls cries becoming louder and more clear.

I hopped the arts and crafts station, bumping a open set of paints, the colorful mixture seeping into the grass. My focus remained on the running girl, the Hellhounds steadily advancing. Almost there! I whipped Riptide out of my pocket and tore the cap off, sliding in front of hounds just in time. The footsteps of the girl got farther away as a small breath to escaped me.

Both simultaneously lunged at me so I back-stepped swiftly, swinging my blade in a downward arc towards the closest Hellhound. It burst into dust upon contact. The second tried to bite my now exposed arm, but I easily moved it and struck the second hound down. I looked back to see the girl getting greeted by virtually everyone at camp. Dam they were swarming her. Hehe. Dam. Sorry.

It surprised me no one even came to ask if I was ok, but I guess two Hellhounds are so little of a problem they know I'm fine. I happily waved at Annabeth but she was fixated on the new camper. Well, I'll let the new kid have some fun, my friends will join up with me later, right? There are enough problems in my hands. It seems I still can't activate my Vapor Travel, a transportation art where you teleport through water vapor itself. It's actually a complicated concept.

***One Week***

Am I in hell? Why is it that no one seems to care anymore? Why's everyone just, fading away? What's happening to this camp? Why's it all changing? Why's everyone seem to avoid me? Why's it like everyone just forgot I exist? Since last week, it's been like I don't exist to everyone at this camp. Like I'm no one. Nothing.

Here I am again, wandering without purpose. This time not because everyone's asleep, but because they're already 'busy.' I felt my fingers form hand quotes and I chuckled. Everyone's constantly busy now. Too busy for me. Even Annabeth's drifting away too fast for me to catch her.

I kicked a stone and flinched when I heard it hit something that sounded like skin. I peered up to see a man wearing a hoodie looking down upon me. A hood covered his face, but his aura was still foreboding and I could barely catch a red gleam where his eyes would be.

A deep chill raced down my spine. Every muscle in my body tensed as I stared at the hooded figure. The howl of wind was all you could hear all that for miles. I stepped back slowly.

He pulled a knife from his belt, causing me to instinctively jump back and uncap my sword. With a swift leap, he dove at me, his knife disappearing back into his belt. The man was coming with a simple rush with his hand extended in a stabbing motion. I reached one arm to grab his hand, while my sword arm slashed at his head. He ducked my blade, but I grabbed his arm.

I felt a soft liquid on my chest. I looked down to see the dagger he put away directly in my stomach. What the hell? How did he get that there? Don't tell me… I coughed up blood tumbling backward and onto the cold grass. The breeze whistled by lightly and the hooded figure seemed to evaporate right into it. Why me? WHY?

I heard talking from my left and jolted my head towards that direction. There I saw Jason and Piper walking in my direction. "Hey!" It took everything I had to manage a scream. "Help!" Jason eyed me warily.

"With you gone," Jason started with a stone cold face. "I'll be the strongest." He turned on his heels and just left, Piper trailing behind him. This can't be happening. I'm going to die now? At age seventeen? I can't let that happen, I refuse! I'm bleeding so much. I think I'm gonna take a naapppp…

My eyes shot open, revealing the brown roof of the infirmary. A sharp breath escaped my mouth. "Did you fight two wars and almost die to a single Hellhound?" I turned my head to see my brother sitting next to me with Ambrosia in hand. Did all that happen? There's no way, did Jason leave me to die? I flipped up and out of my bed rushing out of the room, Kyle screaming profanity and telling me to come back.

I darted around camp crazily and carelessly, but it's not like anyone pays attention to me, anyway. I feel invisible traversing this place. It's almost like people are trying to forget me at this point. Where's Jason? I kicked open the door to the Zeus cabin with no avail. Where is that brat? I questioned myself, anger bubbling deep within me. I turned around to see familiar faces blocking my path. "Hazel, Frank, Clarisse, where's Jason." I practically screamed.

"It really is true," Hazel whispered. "I didn't want to believe it, but this seems like good proof. Kyle stepped in for nothing."

"What are you guys talking abou-"

"I THINK YOU KNOW," Frank screamed, pulling a knife from his belt and swinging it at me. With no time to react, I jumped further back into the cabin and activated a shield Tyson had given me. "Guys like you don't deserve things like that," he growled, jumping towards me again.

"Hey!" Clarisse shouted. "As much as I want to fight the punk, this is not the best way to go about this." Hazel stared off into the distance looking frightened. The thumps of my heart created a nice beat. I back flipped out the window feeling glass shards skin past my legs.

"What do you guys want with ME!" I yelled so loud the gods could probably hear it. All pent up frustration, pain, and confusion. I released it all in that final cry. My final plea for help. Frank jumped from the window but was reluctantly held back by Clarisse. Everyone eyed me cautiously, creating a silent stalemate.

Hazel took a shaky breath. "Y-you tried to kill Jason to gain power and c-control over camp Demigod," Hazel They looked at me in fear, an expression I'd never seen on Clarisse. They stepped back awaiting my response. What'd they expect me to do, fight? My fatal flaw was loyalty, so why? Why are they doing this to me? I began to silently sob before running to Athena cabin. Only one person could help me now.

I knocked on the door loudly, knowing the others would probably still be following me. The door swung open to show Annabeth leaning against the wall. I tried to step forward, but she pushed her hand out in a stop gesture. "You are not welcome here, Percy. I wish we could have lived happily together, but if you're that power hungry I shouldn't stay with you. Besides, look what you did. I hope yo-"

"BURN IN HELL!" I screamed finishing for her. I could feel a strange blue aura around me. Tears formed in my eyes as I cried and cried, not even noticing. My eyes squeezed shut hearing Hazel scream. "There he is!"

"We always were good at finishing each other's sentences," Annabeth mumbled. Then it was all gone. Everything was silent other than my sobs. I collapsed and let all my emotions out. All the hate needed to go. My fatal flaw is still loyalty, and I need to let them kill me if I want them to be happy. Why am I still attached to them? This stupid, fatal flaw!

A nice scent blew by in the wind. I opened my eyes and gasped. The surrounding landscape was different. I was no longer in Athena cabin, but somewhere far off in Demigod Woods. Had I finally pulled off a successful Vapor Travel? Maybe all I needed to complete the skill was a little emotion. I smiled a little bit. Whether I would kill myself or try to live normally back with Sally and Paul was something I didn't know. I didn't want them hurt by monsters, but I felt like I was too young to die. THUMP.

The breeze picked up, causing leaves to sweep right off trees. I shifted to see my old friend staring down at me. "I don't know what I will do," I muttered. "But if I die, it sure won't be to you." The Minotaur punched down at me and I rolled to the side activating my shield and sword. It punched me again, and I held up the shield right in its path. Upon contact, the shield exploded into Celestial Bronze shards sending me flying back into a tree. My best memory of times with Tyson gone, just like that. Guys like you don't deserve things like that. I gritted my teeth. He sabotaged the thing, didn't he?

I groaned and stood up, two-handing Riptide. Suddenly with no warning, I flinched and gasped for air. No way. Grover just broke the dam empathy link. I didn't even see the Minotaur move until it was about to land the killing blow. Guess this is it, huh? That's what I thought until it exploded into golden dust.


	4. Chaos

II: Chaos

-Percy-

The bright golden dust picked up in the wind near instantly and blew away from me, revealing a girl about my height standing behind where the Minotaur once was. I squinted to see her face better through my now blurring eyes. She had black, well everything. She had deep black eyes and long straight black hair that fell on her shoulders and back. She seemed to have no emotion on her face. Her black hoodie and long black jogging pants really helped her fit the emo look she already had going. What I was a bit more focused one was the long black broadsword that she was holding. Looking at it alone almost scared me. It was like peering into the void.

She turned around quickly and did something I couldn't catch, but from behind it looked like she was just drinking something. She turned to face me with a bright smile on her face. "I know what happened to you, at camp in all." Who is this? How does she know what happened? "I bet you're wondering about how I know and all, but it's actually quite simple. I was sent by a higher up to make you an offer. Since everyone here left you in the dust, it could be like a new start. What do you say," she said cheerfully.

Well, that's a lot to take in. I was just asked by a complete stranger to go with her to gods know where to start a new life. Who was the higher up she was talking about? Were they good people, for the right cause? I assume she's some kinda demigod considering she saw and killed a monster, but it doesn't make sense. My mom always told me things like stranger danger, but she also said try not to die. If I don't try to start a new life I might as well die, but can I trust this person to give me that new life.

"Look I know you must be really confused, but where we're going, no one will betray you. You'll be with friends new and old fighting for the same kind of things you fought for here. Peace, justice, the benefit of all." What about the people that hadn't betrayed me. Kyle, Nico, Thalia, Reyna, and others. Then again no one really betrayed me until the very end so I wouldn't know if even those people were still with me. The only people I could be sure still liked me were Kyle, and Nico since they never ignored me. Thalia can't be blamed because being with the hunt doesn't really count as her ignoring me. Wait...Friends new and old?

"What do you mean new and old?"

"Hate to be weird, but you'll find out if you accept my offer. Please come with me. It's perfect, your perfect." Let's be real. There's nothing to lose.

"I accept." Her already bright smile widened causing me to heat up inside. It wasn't a weird feeling, nor the heated feeling I felt with Anna-. I gritted my teeth as a mental image of the girl who just ruined me flashed by.

"Nice I've been wanting one."

"One what?" I questioned. She shook her head and snapped. I closed my eyes, honestly a bit frightened. The nice smell of the forest was replaced with the even nicer smell of the burning wood of a warm fire. I opened my eyes slowly to see a massive fireplace in front of me. I was resting on a couch surrounded by an oddly empty room. Just me, the couch, the fireplace, and what looked like some kind of marble walls surrounding me.

"You must be so confused," a voice echoed from behind me. I'm not even surprised anymore. I won't even look to see who it is, I'm just going to enjoy the warm fire and listen to this guy. "Not a talker eh, I guess that's fine." I'd hope so.

"So basically we know all about you Percy Jackson. We've seen your journey on Earth, from the original Minotaur fight to the very last one you almost just lost. If your wondering who we are than I guess I shall tell you. My name is Chaos, and I'm the creator of the universe and the true painter." That got my attention a bit more. Knowing how powerful gods were I instantly jumped out of my couch, spun around, and bowed before 'Chaos.' I remember Ann-, her telling me about the creator. She painted the entire universe and shaped everyone's reality, while in a constant feud with her brother End. That was until they had a war or two then had to sign a truce which depicted Chaos wouldn't create and End wouldn't destroy, they'd just let the worlds live as it was.

"You don't really need to bow, it makes me feel old. So does the title 'lord.' Now stand up so I can continue." My eyes widened in shock, my legs carefully extending until I was up on my feet. Well, that's the first time god has ever been so respectful. I regained my balance, still in awe as the most powerful goddess waved off things people like Zeus would kill you for not doing. "I've got a proposal for you," Chaos started smiling.

I finally got a clear picture of the woman before me. Standing at an average height she looked to be slightly taller than me, appearing in the form of a twenty year-old. Reflecting the sky and stars her long dress covered her whole body, apart from her small bare feet sticking out from the pantholes. She reflected outer space itself, likely the drawing board for her creations. A true goddess.

A golden crown rested on her head, not like the kings from movies. Small with a purple gem in the middle, matching the main color of her starry dress and eyes. "If you still want to fight for the universe, and those you love, you can join my army. The Army of Chaos is the protective force of the universe. I don't know how to explain it, but you fight bad touch monsters and resolve problems for people. You could also get a dorm here on Chaos planet, command your own squad, and even hang out with some people your, 'acquainted with.' Now I know you've been through a lot, but you need to think hard about this. It may be your last chance hero."

Silence swept through the room, only leaving the occasional crackle of flames. When you no longer have a reason to live, get one. Our eyes met and I felt like I could see my whole life fixated in those pupils. "I accept."


	5. Aftermath

III: Aftermath

-Thalia-

Camp seems, dull. More than usual anyway. When the hunters and I emerged from the forest we noticed a dark storm cloud looming above the camp. Everything had a dark grey tone like someone had just died, though I doubt that happened. Artemis had a puzzled look on her face as she raised one eyebrow.

We shuffled down the hill toward the tables, since it was about lunch. Slosh! Huh? I looked down to see my shoes and pants stained with mud. Everyone else seemed confused too. The camp normally keeps the rain away, other than a few days. I may not spend much time at camp but I know it's not one of those days today.

I mean I've walked through worse. A little mud won't stop the lieutenant of the hunt! I marched forward proudly. Until I slipped down the whole hill anyway.

"Pffttt, Thalia just lost to the ground."

"Haha, it got closer to beating her than most monsters hahahah."

"Quieeettt," I whined. They intelligently shut up but we're still very audibly snickering. I got up and continued walking. I tried to brush the mud off before the whole camp saw me, but I just ended up getting mud on my hands too. Guess that's just not how mud works.

I turned the corner to the dining pavilion and stopped instantly. All eyes landed on me and the other hunters. The back of my head said it was way to quiet, but now being up close. This place is utter silence, something most boys have a hard time achieving. I could feel how tense it was just by looking around. I looked at Annabeth who was looking at me wearily, I wonder why?

Sure enough, she got up and decided to be the first to greet me. I could even see Chiron looking worried and quiet in a corner of the pavilion. "Hey," Annabeth greeted sticking her hand out.

"Yo," I replied happily. I really get to miss Annabeth when I'm with the hunt for months on edge. Same with Percy, Grover, and everyone else.

"I'm getting straight to the point," Annabeth replied slowly. "Percy betrayed us to attempt to steal power over camp. He attacked your brother but was defeated gods know how. We drove him away but couldn't kill him. No contact with the gods has been established in the day since. Not even Dionysus."

I gritted my teeth dropping my smile instantly. I could feel the tension and anger bubbling in the hunters behind me. Yes for the first time in eternity, the hunters seemed to have gotten used to a few boys after lots of convincing. Percy and Jason were the ones I had constantly vouched for. I could feel a small tear trickle down my cheek. Tap! A small drop of rain landed next to me followed by another until it was basically pouring. No one had the courage to respond, no one even knew how to. I knew I was crying, but I wouldn't lose my guard or go in a corner just to do it. I guess I lost a great friend today. I thought they were always here for me, for the better of the demigod world? Well, I guess not. Speechless, the hunters struggled to regain composure, Phoebe particularity opened her mouth to say something, but I beat her to the chase, probably not how she expected though.

"WHYY!" I screamed at Annabeth, not making her even flinch. "HIS FATAL FLAW WAS LOYALTY! HE'D JUST ACCEPT DAM GODHOOD IF HE WANTED POWER. AND DID YOU ALL GO ALONGSIDE WITH THIS!" I yelled turning my attention to camp. Someone I didn't know, wait is he at the Poseidon table? It's like little Percy, wait no! I can't get distracted now. The boy happened to move his fingers toward another group of tables.

I might not always be the brightest, but all was clear now. The tension was between the people that stayed with Percy and the people who betrayed him. From the looks of it, the only people who stayed with him were a small group containing Nico, Hazel, the Poseidon boy, Grover, Will, and Malcolm? Guess he was smart enough to see through whatevers really happening here.

Shifting my gaze, I saw another girl in the group who seemed to be staring at me intently. A longer breath escaped me as I stared into the girls violet pupils, only to see her staring back at me. Something was definitely off with that one. Imperial Gold daggers stayed stealthed in her belt as if expecting to be jumped. Raindrops tapped against her fingers which she lightly pressed together, making me feel uneasy.

Lightning began to radiate from my body. Annabeth's shocked face turned quickly to fear. "Thalia wait!" Artemis shouted running toward me probably knowing what I use lightning for. Speed. Lightning speed. I swung my fist at full speed toward Annabeth, cleanly connecting with her nose sending her flying backward and onto a table. Landing on food and sending people scrambling backward. Glasses, plates, water, burgers, chicken, and more food twirled onto the floor.

I charged forward with so much rage, it seemed for just a second that even Artemis couldn't match me. I readied myself for another blow on that Athena idiot, but both my arms got grabbed and pulled back. I growled but refused to fight my sisters at a time like this. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART!" I yelled. "TURNS OUT YOUR WORSE THAN ANY BOY I'VE EVER MET, AND TRUST ME THE HUNT MEETS A LOT!" That was the last I said before being dragged back towards our cabin. The last image I saw was Annabeth bloody face and Chiron rushing to come between the two 'sides,' who seemed angrier than ever.

Never had I stopped crying. Never had I stopped praying. Could it be a joke? How could she really say it so easily when he was her boyfriend for years. I swear, I'll find you, Percy. I swear it on the river Styx.


	6. Hero

IV: Hero

-Oasis-

"Let's do it this way. I'll flip a coin heads or tails. If it lands on tails I'm going to sleep and letting y'all take care of this, but if it lands on heads I'll actually get off my butt and help you guys." The four figures before me nodded, and I could tell they were smirking even through hoods and armor alike. There comes a point when you've been around someone so long that you know them inside out, for better and for worse.

I reached into the pouch that was on the side of my belt. The first thing I saw was charathium throwing knives, pre-laced with poison. Glad to see there's open poison just lying in my bag attached to the strongest type of metal in the universe. Guess that could lead to a toxic outcome. Hehehe. Get it because some would say poison is toxic. Sorry, I ruined it.

There were other weapon types, but I spotted the shiny silver coin I was looking for and grabbed it, careful to avoid the poison blades. I instantly flipped it and my group watched carefully as the coin spun around and fell to the ground. The coin landed right in a crack on the ground with a loud clunk, not showing heads or tails, just the worn down the side of the coin. I groaned and could feel other people's shocked and disappointed looks traveling between the coin and me rapidly.

"The gods are pranking me," I muttered. "Well, guess we're all going," I said with a chuckle. "I missed my workout because of this mission, so let's make up for it." I could feel that everyone was satisfied with that. The stealthy part of the mission was over, so everyone threw off their black and purple cloaks revealing their armor underneath.

The first was a girl with long black hair and deep black eyes. Her armor was almost all black but it had some purple designs including spirals and ten sided stars. She used a long scythe that seemed to reflect the Void itself, with a broadsword tucked behind her back. A daughter of Chaos like me and has served in the Army of Chaos for longer than she can remember. In fact, her true age is unknown because she hates her past so much she forgot most details completely, though she never told me why it was so bad. My older sisters name is Hannah Isao, and her partial immortality gives her the appearance of twenty. She controls powers over shadows and metals. Codename: Shadow.

Next was a pretty tall boy with short blonde hair falling over his face and blue eyes. His armor had designs of lava and fire mixed into the cold night sky. He used a broadsword and dagger to fight alongside his abilities over fire. He is third in command in The Army of Chaos. His name is Luke Castellan, the son of an Earth god named Hermes. Codename: Alpha.

Another girl was a bit shorter with silver hair and obsidian black eyes. She didn't wear armor because she had incredible sensory, prediction, and dodging skills. She can also be thought of as the 'brain' of the group seeing as she always makes battle plans and strategies, even noticing patterns and movements while in combat. Using a longbow with a variety of arrow types for different situations, the always calm and collected Zoe Nightshade controlled powers of stealth and lightning. She grows stronger when the moon comes out. Codename: Star

Finally, another girl who doesn't fancy armor either because 'carrying all that metal tires me out.' Wielding twin swords and controlling powers over landscape and creation. The black haired girl with black eyes Bianca di Angelo. Codename: Sunset

Then there's always me. Technically I have water abilities, but I always immediately freeze the water into ice in battle. I use many weapons seeing as I can summon anything from the armory back home whenever I need it. I wear blank armor just like my soul. Just kidding I'm not that edgy. I have black hair with streaks of sky blue running through it, and my eyes were dancing with different shades of green. My name used to be Percy Jackson, but now, I go by my codename. I am the son of Chaos. I am Oasis, just Oasis.

I looked down toward the enemies that were below us. Ruthless killers. No mercy. I threw a rock as hard as I could at them, and ended up missing by a longshot. I'm pretty sure blind people have better-aiming skills than me.

I smirked at the confused people looking up. "You have armor and weapons, you were paranoid and expecting justice to catch up to you were you not," I called down to them. They seemed to acknowledge my statement but didn't respond. "Ethier way, killing three villages is plenty enough for us to give you the death penalty early," I said motioning the others to attack from different sides.

I hopped down from above summoning a longsword, raising it high. It really feels great. Fighting for what's right beside people I love. It feels great to be a hero. Everything seemed to freeze mid-air. I could see all the fighting below me and the few people still staring at me frozen both in awe and terror. I used my frost ability feeling my feet slowly grow cold. I could feel my breaths become slightly heavier. I'll finish this quick.

I hit the cold ground instantly sprouting ice spikes from the place I landed. The three spikes quickly grew and stabbed the three enemies that were too scared to move. It pierced their armor like butter. A slow stream of blood trickled from each. I don't want to kill anyone! We can live peacefully! Anyone can be a good person if they just try! No. Those guys definitely deserved it, all that old ideology is for those who don't know anything about this world.

"Commander," Shadow called out from the distance. I came out of my thoughts to see someone charging at me with a massive greatsword. I stood still awaiting their approach. He seemed to grow angry at my attitude and ran faster, slipping on the ice now surrounding me. He hit his head and dropped his sword beside him. I froze a solid block of ice around his sword leaving him unarmed. No mercy.

I sprouted another ice spike through his throat and turned my attention to others. Alpha seemed to be fine as he was constantly spewing fire at the already scorched enemies. Star was shooting all kinds of arrows at her enemies, mostly toying with them. Sunset did the same with her spells, and Shadows area was too covered in darkness to see, but I knew she was wrecking under there.

Someone lunged from behind me, thinking they could hide and get a sneaky kill, but I ducked and slid away on my ice. "Now that's just cold," I said smirking. I suddenly felt my face heat up. I turned to see a decent sized fireball heading my way. This guy. Always laughs at my puns but also attacks me because of how bad they are. Make up your mind, pick a side, stop being so bipolar. "Talk about a heated audience," I said while jumping the fireball. "Yeahhh~, I'm on fire!"

I used my ice to take out the last guy and saw my team finishing others off as well. I smirked, but it quickly faded as I heard loud footsteps behind me. I spun around using my sword to block two massive greatsword just in time. Good thing these goons don't know how to use weapons properly, or I might have actually been overpowered.

Covered in heavy looking gold armor, completely plain but splashed with dry blood. Jumping back I shot another three ice spikes at him, but with a wave of his greatswords the ice was cutoff. I twirled ice around his ankles but his gold armor kicked it off with ease. Strong but probably slow, I can work with that. I got ready to charge, just to see an explosive arrow lodge in the exposed neck piece of his armor, blowing his head from his body. My eyes rolled at the kill steal, but I ran back to regroup with the others.

Eerie noises sounded from behind me as I jogged, causing me to sigh and turn back the other way again. It felt like the moisture was being sucked out of the air and it became a bit harder to breathe. I turned my head slightly to see what was behind me, only to see my mother behind me. She didn't have her usual grin and has never once interrupted one of my missions. I wonder what's up.

"We have a problem."


	7. Promise

V: Promise

-Oasis-

The loud whistle of birds cut through the forest. The colorful autumn leaves gently blew off trees. Nothing but nature could be heard for miles. No citizens, no machines, no workers. It's beautiful. That's the only thought I can conjure. Taking it all in is hard, considering most planets are packed to the brim with cities and towns, leaving forests to be harvested for wood or cut down the acquire more building space. Still, the beauty of nature isn't enough for me to lose my tactful thinking.

"Why are we here," I asked Chaos calmly, who was standing across from me stiff as a board. Chaos offering to teleport my team back from a mission was incredibly rare, but her teleporting me into a forest without giving me a reason why was just suspicious. Not that I thought anything bad would happen, but something was off. You know she'll always be there for you, I mean come on, she's your mom! I bit my tongue remembering the conversation I had five years ago upon joining the army. Not all parents are like her.

"Like I was starting to say on Ulkreia, we have a problem. There is a new enemy force rising for you to go fight." I smiled faintly.

"That's no problem for us. I mean assuming it's not a solo mission or anything. Either way, I'm fine," I responded happily. I didn't think of myself as bloodthirsty or war hungry. I actually hated having to fight and risk friends dying, but in the end, it's what I'm trained and basically paid to do.

"It's on Earth," she said averting her eyes from my direction. My smile diminished upon hearing that. I wasn't mad, just mildly upset. The only place I have never offered to go to is Earth. The only place I promised myself I'd never give a second thought. My homeland, the place I'm never returning to. That's what I thought anyway. Counting my five years of partial immortality I'm an adult and have no reason to pout about something like returning to a planet I don't really like.

"I know you Oasis, you won't refuse to take this offer, but you won't like one bit of what you're doing. Just let me explain everything and that we know so far about this mission. If all goes as planned, you might be able to pull it in only a week."

"A full week~, that's too~ much," I groaned collapsing dramatically. Chaos just ignored me and went on with what she was saying.

"So basically something went down on Earth and some gods pissed off Tartarus which is somehow causing Kronos to rise. I realize Kronos practically disintegrated into the air after Luke made his sacrifice, but he's rising and I don't even know how. Kronos shouldn't be much of a problem for you in your current state, so I haven't even bothered to research anything." She paused and took a deep breath.

"You will be staying at the new and improved Camp Half-Blood or Camp Demigod." She looked at me, expecting me to be mad but caught her breath when she saw my calm look. "I'll tell you the rest when you gather the other in the meeting room."


	8. Cowards Fear

VI: Cowards Fear

-Oasis-

"I'll flash you back to the dorms so you can get everyone," Chaos told me. I squeezed my eyes shut, hearing the snap of Chaos's fingers. When I opened my eyes I was in a bright colorful hallway. Each room had colors around it reflecting the people inside the rooms. Ok, time to round my whole team up. That would be Hannah, Luke, Zoe, Bianca, Selina, Bekondorf, Olivia, and Itchiama. A heavyweight begun building in my chest. I bit my lip and set my eyes on the first room. One of the only people in the entire army who are actually married, Selina and Bekondorf.

I knocked on their door very audibly. "Can I come in? Actually, I can just tell you through here." I questioned through the microphone. A buzzing sound ran through the speaker until someone finally picked up.

"Yeah, what's up Percy, and you can come in at any time." I exhaled at the use of my old name, feeling the heaviness in my chest rising. I don't mind being called Percy, but right now was a different situation.

"Well I can't come in at any~ time, after all, you're the reason we got soundproofing. Anyway, we're having a meeting in a sec, I gotta go grab the others." I switched off the intercom and sighed, before stalking up to the next room and repeating the same process. "Itchiama we got a meeting," I called in.

"Mmk. Also, you're nervous, sad, and scared. Can't wait to see why," he informed sarcastically. The 'reader of emotion' is finally wrong huh? I'm not sad or scared, or even nervous am I? "Also some of our team members are in the arena training." I nodded even though he couldn't see me, and proceeded to walk down the marble corridor towards the arena.

I seemed fixated on my breathing and felt like I was spiraling down into a pit of darkness. My breathing grew heavier. That was a terrible analogy considering what happened back on that planet. I felt like I was choking on air. Suddenly a loud crash rocket through the air. I had already arrived at the arena and I didn't even realize it.

I slid the door open noticing the two figures in the arena below. Luke and Zoe were fighting sending lightning and fire in every direction. I slid down the banister next to Hannah and Bianca who were watching the fight closely. Luke's sword burst into flames as he lept back avoiding an arrow. Zoe seemed to be playing the fight safe and not approaching Luke much. It wasn't a cowardly move, but a lot of her powerful lightning attacks were unusable indoors. In fact, I don't think she can use any powers inside.

Luke swung his sword, sending a flame chasing after Zoe, before charging behind the fire he'd created. I blinked. Zoe was already out of the way of the flame and had begun firing arrows at Luke. I inspected Zoe closely. Hannah, Bianca, and Luke all weren't surprised by her split-second dodge. What even happened? It's not like she can teleport or anything. "Lightning speed," Hannah's voice said from beside me.

"She's collecting lightning all over her body in order to move at incredible speeds. Sending lightning currents through things is hard though, especially living things. Not to mention she just learned how to do it like a day ago. She'll meet her limit soon enough. She might have a better chance, just not using powers, or asking to fight outside. I guess she knows that enemies won't always approach her outside so she needs to be prepared."

I didn't say anything, just looked at the battle unfolding before me. Luke burnt another volley of arrows with a flame combustion. Zoe did a flip back launching another arrow or two. Luke appeared to have had enough of the 'defensive tactic.' He put his hands together and created a small flame. "Oh boy," Hannah muttered. CRACK! The flame burst creating a massive smokescreen throughout the whole room. I could hear a light cough come from the cloud of smoke.

As the smoke faded both Luke and Zoe were climbing out of the arena. Guess Luke won, I assumed standing up. "We have a meeting in the throne room. I'd ask yall to clean up but this is kinda important. Preferably keep your smell to yourself," I announced. I turned to walk away, remembering just how important of a mission it was. Earth. It might be a weaker planet, but that won't be the main problem.

I wonder what happened after I left, besides what Chaos showed me in the vision. Am I still being hunted for execution? I would prefer to not somehow end up getting my head chopped off. I think I like it where it is now. We all walked in a somewhat orderly fashion towards the throne room.

The throne room here is like an improved version of the Olympus throne room. Why can't I stop making Earth references? Anyway, it was mostly made out of a grayish whitish marble. In it, there were engravings and sketches of images, each is made in separate colorful marble. Everything told a story. Some depicted Chaos's creation of the universe, others of when he ruled with his brother, End. There was only one undepicted event though. The part where End went against Chaos and was cast into the Void after a long war, and the breakage of a treaty. Everyone knows it happened, but we're all pretty sure Chaos just has a hard time thinking about that time.

A cough echoed throughout the throne room. I looked up to see Chaos on her beautiful throne, made of the best gems from each big world. She had a conflicted look on her face, one of those faces you make when choosing between the greatest drink of all time or a drink that's blue. The choices we have to make on a day to day bases.

"So I've called you here today to announce your next big mission as an entire team." I looked down with a frown. The term 'big mission' doesn't seem too fitting considering the power level of most people on Earth. They aren't weak, but we've dealt with much worse and will not die to some dude who has some powers over time but only time on Earth because of Earth logic yay!

"You will all be venturing to Earth to stop the rising mad titan, Kronos." I could hear the wind blow as people shot their heads in my direction, back at Chaos, and repeating. Once it really sunk in people begun to semi-shout things at the nervous goddess. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying, nothing seemed to sink in. I already knew we were going there, but now it feels more like earlier.

"Okay, OKAY," Chaos shouted. "I know none of you want to go there. Some of you know why personally, others have been merely told horror stories from colleagues and teammates. Here's the bottom line. Oasis agreed to go, so I think you all should at least hear the mission out before immediately crushing it into the dirt." Everyone seemed content with at least hearing it, but looking around was confusing. Some wore faces of confusion, others anger, sadness, and even a hint of happiness. I can understand that a little. Not everyone has as bad a track record there like me.

"So Kronos is rising again and this time the people of Earth can't defeat him for good. Some of you have been to Earth, and Camp Demigod at that."

"Camp Demigod?" Luke mumbled from beside me. "Half-Blood?"

"Camp Half-Blood is gone, as is the magic barrier surrounding it. Now there is Camp Demigod, which is just Camp Half-Blood featuring Romans. There's also a wall surrounding the forest. It's not a tall wall, nor an incredibly secure one, just a stone gift from Olympus. Certain Demigods who value themselves as skilled warriors go there and make sure any monster attacks are warded off, protecting everyone at Camp Demigod. They are the reason that demigods in Camp Demigod are allowed to live somewhat normal lives. No deaths happen inside the wall, but twice the amount happen outside of it. For mortals, the wall is just an iron bar with barbed wire protecting the forest from drunk idiots in the city."

I let out a breath and looked at the ground. I didn't want to see anything but the cold marble floor. How do I know it's cold? I have clothes and shoes on so it's not like I would feel much from the ground. Wait who cares? Brain stop going haywire!

"So when a primordial Earth goddess named Gaea was put to sleep the titan of time Kronos rose again due to some Earth logic I'm not entirely sure of it all. I thought Earth was behind us so I stopped checking up on it and attempted to completely detach its fate from the outside universe."

"You said you thought it was behind us and stopped checking up on the place. How did you find out about this guy rising then? Did someone ask for your assistance." Hannah always was the most attentive out of our lot.

"Yes," Chaos continued. "I was asked by the lead god Zeus to send the best warriors to Camp Demigod so we could hurry up and finish this war." I scoffed and could hear Luke giggling near me. Zeus must be really scared if he asked an outside party for help. I wonder how he knew to contact Chaos? That's not too important as of now, and seeing as Hannah hasn't pointed it out I probably shouldn't mention it.

"You will all be wearing your masks and cloaks, as well as taking all your choice weapons on the ship. Since some of you used to live on Earth, your identities should stay secret for the sake of the mission." That made me look up, just to see the faces of my comrades. Luke looked relieved, Zoe was staring at me, weird, Bianca looked somewhat disappointed, and everyone else had a neutral face. Everyone knew my history on Earth, even teammates who aren't even from Earth. A lot of them protected me and helped me when I joined the army. They wanted me to go from the dark, basically suicidal state I was in back into the funny, happy, loyal friend they once knew, or had been told of. I'd say it worked pretty well. I will admit no one helped me more than my sister, and Zoe who was surprisingly helpful in the matter.

"Any other details," Hannah spoke up. "Are we taking our makeshift spaceship, because if it gets blown up I'm blaming Luke because it's fun."

"He-"

"Okay," Chaos said standing up. "I'm used to your joke bickering, but today I think we should all get through this and rest up. Ill tell the gods you're coming to stay in tents at Camp Demigod. You can leave tomorrow night and be there in three days. Remember the ship can't be seen by mortals. The biggest issue is that we don't know where Kronos is hiding out, so it will kind of be a waiting game. Understood?"

Everyone was feeling different emotions at the moment. Angry, sad, worried, disappointed, exedra. One thing was certain though. All of us were still warriors of Chaos. All of us spent our lives living out missions and fighting side by side. I swallowed hard and opened my mouth. "UNDERSTOOD!" We all practically shouted. Chaos had that face she put on whenever we would speak in unison. She'd gotten used to it by now. We were all really awkward weirdos, that was one thing we had in common. We were a family though, some by blood others by… Something. "Hey, what's a good analogy for a family?" I questioned Chaos.

She sat back down with a smile on her face. If she thinks my nerves are gone then she's wrong. I still can't stand the fact that we have to go back there. I am lucky in one way though. I have a family now that won't betray me. It's also not like everyone at camp betrayed me. Chaos explained the people that sided with me and that didn't, as well as the truth of what happened that day. We can just hope all the ones who betrayed me went to the wall as 'proud strong demigods,' and died in combat. I sneered at the ground.

"So," Hannah said walking to the front of the group. I looked around, and as I thought everyone was there. Luke, the fireball. Zoe, the archer. Bianca, the destructor. Itchiama the reader of emotion. Beckendorf, the smith. Selina the manipulator. Feels great know a good friend has that title. Finally Olivia, the architect. Well, of course, Hannah, the shadow, and myself Percy, the slayer. The codenames are so much cooler than the titles. Bianca's name is Sunset that's so freaking cool.

"We have this new mission so here's our plan." Hannah is also kind of a strategist. Way better than that daughter of Athena. Really wish all of this wasn't coming back to me, I was fine forgetting. "We leave tomorrow at dusk. Be sure to have everything packed. We will sleep in tents while we're at the camp, and I guess just wait for Kronos to attack and die. Earth wars have a terrible tendency of ending in one battle, so let's win it!"


	9. Guardians

VII: Guardians

-Nico-

"Can you please~ take a break soon I'm starting to go insane," I shouted over the loud banging in the background. Leo ignored me and continued to hammer away at his 'new weapon.' He's been attempting to make the same model for the past three weeks, and each day it turns out terrible. I will admit though when he finally pulls it off it will be insanely cool when used in battle. Until then, I have to listen to constant hammering when I'm trying to enjoy time with one of the few sane people on this wall.

The design he was making was a curved sword out of celestial bronze, and a handle of rope and stygian iron. The sword would have a slight curve toward the end of the blade to swing move smoothly and allow him to dodge better without risking cutting a limb off. He intended on making two symbols on the hilt. One would be a hammer, representing the children of Hephaestus. The other side would be a trident representing the three children of Poseidon. The presumed dead one, Percy Jackson, and the two living ones Kyle and Winter. He also wanted to be able to light the thing on fire, but I don't see that working well, considering its the main issue he's having while smithing.

Winter is a new demigod arrival at the wall. She is a daughter of Poseidon and apparently trained all her life just to come fight here on the wall. Why she would spend her life learning to fight when she could very well die on the first mission is beyond me. She has her own motives she refuses to tell us, which is fine in my book. Everyones gotta have some drive I guess.

Leo groaned in the corner picking up another far from perfect creation. "Don't know how you plan on making a 'flame sword of epicness.' Seems far from the realm of possibility," I started leaning back in my seat. Leo frowned and looked at the ground.

"I know you're constantly thinking about things realistically, but I have to keep trying. I could be one of the most powerful people on the wall if this works," he exclaimed beckoning the plan taped to the wall. I sighed and looked at the ground. I had to acknowledge his perseverance and determination. It seems to be the entire reason Leo and I are essentially partners now. Leo is the one who will fight through any bad situation and find all the good in things, while I point out things in a realistic way. I can never tell If he's biased saying no ones gonna die before each fight, or if he actually thinks that way.

Leo seemed to be let down for the day and picked up the mold for bronze arrowheads. In his time at the wall, Leo has become a master blacksmith. He sharpens the weapons for most people on the wall and creates brand new ones all the time. We have about three hundred demigods spread across the wall, and Leo has made about a thousand weapons on his own, not counting all the failures at making elemental weapons.

Leo had also become a better hero. For a long time, we demigods have thought we were heroes because we stabbed monsters or something like that. In reality, a hero is someone who saves lives and protects people. They want to help the greater good and try their best to make sure everyone's happy in the end. I might be the only one who can say it without being executed, but If the gods ever become worse than they are now, I would gladly rebel to position greater rulers.

A scream rocked through the air, and I turned to see Winter, the daughter of Poseidon, collapse at the anvil she was working at. Leo and I rushed over to her immediately. "Are you hurt? Did you cut yourself?" Leo concerned, barraging her with questions.

"Dream...Nightmare...Vision...Prophecy?" Winter said rolling over onto her back.

"What did you see," I said propping her upright. "You tell us everything and we won't interrupt you," I finished glancing at Leo. He took a long breath knowing that now wasn't the time to be a hot head. We all needed to be serious, or we could all die. Prophecies don't have good track records for us. Not having one for five years may have softened some of us up. Leo and I also knew the danger and horror of demigod nightmares. I don't get scared easily, but a nightmare I had long ago may be the only time in my life I was truly terrified.

"Ok," she began, taking a deep inhale. "I should mention before we start I couldn't make out anyone's faces or defining features, and I only think I know who one person was. Not to mention every event I describe happened in just seconds." We both nodded, motioning for her to continue.

"In the beginning, a crippled old lady was in an old attic. It was filled with dust and cobwebs, and she was sitting in a molded wooden rocking chair. The chair broke, and the woman fell to the ground. When she hit the ground the scene shifted to a much younger lady laying on the grass. I couldn't see her face, but green smoke seemed to be pouring from it. I assume that's Rachel because that's what you told me happened when she gave prophecies." Leo gave a slight nod of confirmation.

"I heard a voice that sounded like a dry, hoarse version of Rachel's speak. May the prince rise from the ash and rubble, it said. At that point, it had shifted again to show a man in a dark cloak surrounded by bodies." Winter paused and began to breathe heavily. "All the bodies were Camp Demigod members, dead and dismembered." This caused me and Leo to stir, but we didn't let off any emotion. We needed the full story before making assumptions.

"May the prince rise from the ash and rubble. A world on fire before his eyes. Let it burn, or save it, he must decide. Friends will be made with unlikely allies. Lies, truths, and illusions aside. Everyone has something to hide? Fire or Light one side shall rise." I rolled my eyes still sure to pay close attention to Winters story. That might be the most oblique prophecy I've ever heard. It even has a question in it! What prophecy has a question!?

"Then I started to see things again. One of the Artemis Hunters uniforms with a spear through it, connecting it to a pine tree. A group of people firing flaming arrows at a fleet of ships. A forest exploding into green flames." Winter seemed to be struck with a temporary realization as her eyes widened. I exhaled feeling bad for the clearly traumatized girl before me. I'm trying to protect your sister Percy, but there's not much I can do now.

"It was probably Greek fire," she continued slowly. "Another hooded figure drew twin swords on a moving horse, longish hair slipping from the front of the hood. As well as some type of battle in a destroyed corridor, both figures moving unthinkably fast." Hitches slowly accord in her breathing.

"The last one was the one that really scared me though. No one is ever innocent or guilty here. Everyones got blood on their hands, a voice told me. I saw a city I'd never seen before in flames. BURN THEM ALL! Another more deep and brutal voice said. I saw a wooden bow I know is Thalia's drop to the ground. BURN THEM ALL! The last thing I saw before waking up was two figures fighting over two seats in a massive empty room. One stabbed the other, and laid his body in one seat, before going to sit in the other himself."


	10. That Day

VIII: That Day

-Shadow-

The ship roared to a halt sending people falling over and tumbling across the lower deck. Somehow Itchiama and I stayed standing straight up. "You need to master the art of balance," Itchiama stated lifelessly. "Imagine tumbling off a cliff in an earthquake." Luke sighed and flipped up.

"You seem to have been studying your Earth terms," he mumbled. "However, I didn't fight battles across the entire Universe to die on Earth." That got a few chuckles out of people, but something concerned me of higher matter. Percy wasn't here in the meeting room, and he always enjoyed to spend time with the team. I know he has a history with Earth, but he gave none of us an in-depth description of what happened.

The mechanical voice of the intercom buzzed to life. "We are at Earth. We will go slower until we reach our destination: Camp Half-Blood. Estimation: Thirty minutes. Humans may not see such technology, even demigods. The ship will autopilot back to Caotica after drop off." The intercom cut off midway through the final 'off' allowing everyone to get back to what they were doing. Nothing important.

"Oi," Zoe said. "I'm going to the deck to look at the new wall these gods build, anyone wanna come?" I raised my hand along with Luke, and the hall doors drifted open as if the ship captain was eavesdropping. That's not unsettling at all. We grouped up and jogged up the wooden stairs to the deck, creaking at every step. The door swung open at the top using motion sensors and some other technology I'm too lazy to even think about. Knowing things is more of Itchiama´s thing. It's not even super intelligence, he just knows stuff.

I looked to the left, then right. On the right, Percy was leaning on the railing, staring somewhere off into the world below. I gave a subtle nod toward Luke and Zoe, who nodded and moved to the left, Zoe more reluctantly.

I don't have the same bond Percy has with his Earth friends. He watched them die in front of him, their last words imprinted into the back of his skull. I've only known Percy for about five years, and we have only been siblings for four and a half. Still, our relationship seemed to be in overdrive for the five years due to that. We were just becoming adopted siblings, and we needed to fill in the gap of awkwardness that came with that.

I jogged over to him as he looked motionlessly into the sky. "So," I started. "If we're going to this place you hate, I want to at least know why. I have the overall idea of you being betrayed and all, but I want more details like names." Percy frowned. I could tell I was pestering him but I knew it would work out better in the long run.

"There was a rumor started by one of my so-called friends at this camp. He told people I tried to kill him to gain power in the camp. When I called him out mentioning that I was already in a position of greater power, he declared he knew. He suggested I thought he'd be a threat if I turned on Olympus."

"What really happened?" I inquired.

"Even now I'm not entirely sure. It mostly started when I was attacked by some kind of ghost in armor, which is definitely not a part of Greek Mythology. It stabbed me and left me to die when a 'friend' Jason and his girlfriend Piper approached me. I expected to receive help, but they left me to die too. They wanted control of Camp Demigod, and they figured I'd be in their way.¨

"So pretty much the reverse of what this 'Jason' told everyone else."

"Yeah. Also, I should point out most of the stuff I'm saying was shown to me in visions via Chaos after I joined the army. The first month of sleeping was hell. Anyway, after they started the rumor, I attacked Jason and Jason's barely defended himself, the camp divided into two parts. The people who believed Jason and those who didn't."

"I need names," I reminded. "I need to make an Earth bully list for anyone who tried to stab you in the back." Percy chuckled at that and began listing.

"Jason and Piper had Frank, Hazel, Clarrise, and a lot of newer and random campers. Those who believed me were my brothers, Tyson, and Kyle, as well as Nico, Leo, Travis, Conor, Grover, Rachel, and Will."

"So you had more 'important people' on your side what happened?"

"Well, more council members joined the other side. The council was made of a special team of seven, me, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo. There were also occasionally others like Nico and Grover, and the Camp Leader Chiron. Not to mention I later discovered it split the gods who were also having their own problems. It was Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Persephone, and Ares vs. Hades, Hestia, Hermes, Hera, Apollo, and Artemis."

"You said seven but only listed six. Wasn't there another? Also wasn't Poseidon your dad? Why did he turn against you?"

"Yes, there is a seventh." He paused. "A shell of their former self. Poseidon probably got brainwashed by Zeus, hell if I know. I try not to think of the whys and how unbelievable the entire thing is." I gnawed my lip lightly. It was unbelievable that the people he was with for five or so years would turn on him. It almost seems like it shouldn't be real. _Don't believe what you see, believe what you know. _The words still haunted me.

"It all happened while I was basically in a coma. I was attacked upon awakening and was found in the forest by you not long after. It caused lots of chaos at camp though. They sent groups of people to find and kill me. Certain people on my side lost their cool. One, in particular, was the boy named Leo. He always was a bit on **fire** but he kept his temper cool most the time." He looked down.

"He couldn't this time though. He took a search party of five and befriended them, only to stab them in the backs when they were turned. More and more groups fell to just him before a witness went to camp. On the brink of civil war, both 'sides' agreed to peace since they never found my body and I could be alive and well."

"That's when I found you?" I assumed.

"Yes, but the story isn't quite finished," he informed solely. "Once the gods created the wall, Leo would be forced to live there for his crimes, where he'd likely die. His girlfriend. Well, he killed her too, but for a better reason. She would be sentenced to eternal life on an island she had just been freed from. She pleaded he kill her and let her fade next to someone she loves."

I frowned. I didn't know these people, so it sounded like just a fantasy tale to me, but it was still pretty rough. "Arrival: Complete," a robotic voice echoed from behind me.

"I CAME HERE TO SEE THE WALL AND WAS TOO BUSY TALKING TO SEE IT!"


	11. Long Haitus (Health and Personal Issues)

Hello. I regret to inform my loyal viewers of this story that I will be taking a long break from this story. The fact of the matter is I have a lot to deal with irl such as health issues for me and my family, and I don't know how things are looking at the moment. I'll enjoy writing in my spare time, and working this story over the summer, but I have too much going on to actively update.

So now we have two sections, chose which to read first wisely.

Bad News: This story will not return until September 1st, almost three months from now.

Good News: There's actually a lot of good news. 1: I will be making sure to improve my writing while I'm off. 2: I'll be collaborating with another 'retired' fanfiction writer, PercyPlayz123 (you probably know his 40k view Chaos story. I named my character Shadow based off his Shadow but this time it's his sister not girlfriend) to write/edit/create the plot. 3: Once I return I'll update weekly since I'll probably already have some chapters ready and can write a lot more now. 4: I will make sure the long wait is worthwhile

So yeah. I know not many people are SUPER invested in this story but if you are I suggest you re-read the entire story when the new chapters come out Sept 1st. 4PM PST because I'll edit a lot of old chapters to hide foreshadowing and explain plotholes.

With Love,

-Frost


	12. Arrival

IX: Arrival

-Oasis-

The nice scent of fresh woodland grass and leaves filled my nose. A cold breeze wafted through the air, perfectly contrasting the torrid sun beating down on us. I gritted my teeth as I stepped out of the forest. "Code names only," I whispered. "I don't need them knowing who I am." I adjusted my mask, pulling my hood over it. I could sense a serious tension among the party.

A soft hand rested on my shoulder. I twisted my head to see Hannah looking at me. Her cold eyes peeked out through her mask, causing me to smirk. Luke gave me a faint nod which I cordially returned. We were both misunderstood by people at these camps. It's terrible for both of us more than anyone else. The two traitors, they'd probably call us.

We descended the hill toward the infamous Big House, the Camp Demigod flag waving in the sky. The weight of my camp necklace weighing down on my neck. _I'm telling you, its to remember the good times. _Should have burnt it a while ago.

Smoke billowed from the dining pavilion. Heads swirled in our direction as people began to run towards us. They searched for any monsters who may have been near us but came toward us when the realized we were alone. Our masks were painted white with two sawed out eye holes and a slight breathing hole. The mask also had a red star across the center. My eyes now we're a different couple shades of green with aqua rings around it.

Our cloaks were a size too big to conceal our weapons and armor. The distant slapping of horse hooves came from the distance. Chiron approached from the camp, other campers around him. _Your idea is good. We won't gain their trust if we spite some of them. We should treat them ALL normally for business purposes._

"Hello, may I ask who you are," the Centaur asked. I let out a quiet breath.

"We're here to aid in your upcoming war with Kronos and Gaea. Chaos sends his assistance, his most powerful soldiers. Unfortunately, the actual army is one other missions and planets now."

"Chaos!? As in the creator of the Universe?" I continued staring at Chiron, not daring to look towards the voice. I recognize that tone all too well. She would know who Chaos is instantly. She loved to read and theorize about the world and gods. I audibly groaned.

"Yes. We are Chaos's top commanding soldiers." I shifted my head to face a slightly taller and longer haired Annabeth. She was standing next to two of my least favorite

people, Jason and Piper. They looked almost the same as when I last saw them, likely due to partial immortality they received. The look on Jason's face had changed though. Used to be a face of pride.

_There I saw Jason and Piper walking in my direction. "Hey!" It took everything I had to manage a scream. "Help!" Jason eyed me warily. _

"_With you gone," Jason started with a stone cold face. "I'll be the strongest." He turned on his heels and just left, Piper trailing behind him._

I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles cracked. A hand rested on my shoulder. "This is no matter to discuss here." Hannah stated. "Gather the Camp leader or leaders. We need to discuss the war in private for now." Chiron looked stunned and scared, but called for the 'council,' anyway.

I wonder what the so called council is. There was no council last time I was here. Then again the camp seemed almost three times as big as when I was last here. There even seemed to be cabins and buildings. Almost like people actually live here.

We left Beckendorf back in the forest to set up the tents we will likely sleep in. Chiron shooed the gathering demigods back to their activities and a few of them jogged towards the Big House. I assumed they were the infamous council members. Unfortunately Piper, Jason, and Annabeth walked with him. My face scrunched up in disgust just looking at them.

"Um, excuse me," a quiet voice came from behind me. I turned to see Hazel looking up at me. She immediately looked away under my gaze, lightly biting her lower lip. She tapped her foot seeming much more shy and impatient sense the last time I saw her, though that was long ago. "I'm not supposed to mention this, but have you met someone named Percy Jackson?"

Anger began bubbling within me, but I kept composure, instead letting curiosity take the reins. Why wouldn't she be able to ask about me. Was it some sort of civil crime to bring me up. Chaos had once told me that the peace in camp following my leave was shaky and unstable. There were times where looking at someone the wrong way could cause a fight no matter who you were. A lot of my supporters were unfortunately sent away or left on their own. Nico and Leo to the wall, Grover in the woods with Juniper in the forest, Thalia with the hunt, and likely more.

"We've never been to this planet, but have heard of a man named Percy Jackson," Hannah mentioned. Hazels face lit up upon hearing that which confused me. _Why would she care, she hates me anyway. She posed to Nico like she was on my side, but was neutral at best. That's probably an overstatement though. _"He died about four years ago," she added quickly. Without saying anything, Hazel disappeared into a shadow, leaving all of us confused. _Guess she can Shadow Travel. _

"We should get to the meeting. Me, Oasis, and Itchiama for obvious reasons. We don't want them to feel threatened, and both Itchiama and I don't need masks or code names." I smiled at Hannah's quick decision making. It was a good idea, and the campers do need to feel like their working with real people, not just masked robot like assassins. It doesn't matter if they reveal their identity right? It's not like anyone knows them.

"I'd like to go as well," Zoe spoke up for the first time sense arrival. "You know, just in case something goes wrong there will be an extra one of us." Hannah nodded and grabbed Itchiama, as I grabbed Zoe, using out respecting Shadow and Vapor Travels to get to the Big House.

When I opened my eyes I was in the Big House, on the opposite side of a Ping Pong table as a group of people. My eyes drifted across the group of people before me. There were people I knew and people I didn't. THAT trio was obviously sitting there with pride at the center of the table. Chiron coughed, unstartled at our entrance, despite others certainly getting spooked. Seeing Piper jump back upon spotting us made my day.

"So," he begun. "Were eager to learn about this war you've come to assist us in. These our the council members, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Kyle, Hazel, Frank, Conor, Reyna, and Adeline. More would be here if it wasn't such a surprise. Maybe a representative from the wall or hunt. Care to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Oasis and that's Star. We have both defeated millions of villains and our true identities being revealed could cause our enemies to send for help, or help to come on it's own." Hannah looked at me conflicted as if she was torn between being proud I made a convincing story, or disappointed she couldn't be part of the million villain club. She and Itichiama threw off their hoods and masks, Shadow Traveling them near where the others were. "This is Hannah, and Itichiama."

"So about the war," Hannah started for me. "Chaos has informed us of the rise of both Kronos and Gaea. They will oppose you with a growing army of monsters that could become a threat to more than just Earth. Earth is definitely one of the weaker planets but that doesn't mean it's useless." Everyone seemed slightly offended at the comment about Earth being weak. The truth hurts.

"Were providing our own support, as well as weapons and protection if the war carries out. We are happy to help in any ways as possible, and will leave the planet as soon as the wars over." An uneasy silence filled the air. Both sides stared at the other, wondering who would make the next move. I couldn't and wouldn't dare look at Annabeth, so I kept my eyes on Kyle.

"Well," Annabeth started. "We could station you guys on the wall to protect camp. I could help make a plan to fight off an attack utilizing the soldiers we have there as backup."

"It's not a great plan," Hannah stated earning a glare from Annabeth. "We circled the wall and found out it's very long and could be easily breached from a side. I doubt we have the people to station around the entire wall, so it could overtaken from a side or the sea. I propose a few of us guard the walls gates. Climbing or demolishing parts of the wall would take time and draw attention. An attack will definitely come for the gate."

"Then why don't we use my plan to put yo-"

"It won't work. They will launch a big attack on the gate and have other monsters sneak around. That doesn't mean we should sacrifice everyone at the wall either. We need a group on the gate with plenty here to kill the stragglers. In fact, I assume the more here the better sense you guys seem to be living the good life away from the battle, losing any skills you may have once had." Collective pride washed from their faces.

Hannah was the sibling I always wanted, not to put anything against Tyson and Kyle of course. Constantly stating facts the Athena spawn couldn't work against, but would definitely try too. Pride will be the downfall of our race, something I knew from the first day in the army. Annabeth wasn't ready to give into a better idea quite yet, and I rolled my eyes knowing this argument would go on for a while. More of a beat down than an argument though.

"We could just pull back from the wall," Annabeth only got to start her idea.

"Why would we lose such a pivotal part in our defense. Did you even listen to what I said? If we fight off a main attack, and they think they can win breaching the sides then they will end up wasting a slew of their monsters easily. We just have to fend off the main attack, without losing too many soldiers."

"Is that all they are to you," Reyna spoke up. "Do you just want to move our campers like pawns in Chaos's great game?" She brought up a fair point. Hannah was going a bit all out with the 'soldier' terms, not like you could consider anyone here that. Concealed by my mask I smiled at Renya, but she just shifted nervously from only seeing my eyes. _Thanks for not betraying me. _

"No, but this is a strategizing session. We are the higher ups commanding them to safety. They rely on us to keep them safe, even if they're poisoned by the fantasy that they can be heroes. If you'd prefer me to refer to them as campers I will, but all I want is a good strategy where no 'pawns' have to die."

Renya seemed to pick up on the ending sarcasm, but Piper definitely didn't. "So they are pawns then? Make up your mind!"

"I can't believe you can't read sarcasm despite having charmspeak. Must be next to useless wielded by the likes of you."

"Ok now everyone," Chiron intervened. "This has gone on long enough. We will have a real strategy session with all demigod parties in a couple of days. This will include hunt and wall representatives. In the meantime hopefully you all can get to know each other better and next time will be less bickering." Turns out Hannah was the only one of us to actually talk, and it really wasn't a good session. I frowned and nodded, as Shadow transported Itchiama out of the room.

I stayed for a few seconds eyeing the crowd. No one was moving. _So their planning on talking behind our backs. I'm certain Itchiama noticed something and dropped a recorder. _Zoe grabbed my hand and I prepared to Vapor Travel when one line stopped me. "Wait whos the hot girl!?" I swear I felt my jaw unhinging and falling to the floor. Did Jason, the guy with his girlfriend two feet away just refer to my sister as the hot girl.

Zoe tried to pull me back but I hopped over the ping pong table in front of Jason's ear. I couldn't hurt him and jeopardize the mission, but my body ached with years of anger and sorrow. I clenched every muscle in my body, and forced myself to be content with just talk for the time being. "Don't you ever refer to my sister as the 'hot girl' again," I whispered. Zoe grabbed my shoulder and I whisked us away into the forest.


	13. Eavesdropping

X: Eavesdropping

-Oasis-

"I swear that kids going to get himself killed!" I yelled kicking over a hollow bucket by our camp.

"Watch it," Beckendorf called out from inside a tent. "I'm putting things places with the intent of them staying there." Rolling my eyes, I clutched my mask and threw it off against a tree. A large split appeared above the right eye hole as it impacted. My fists clenched together, knuckles slowly turning white. My breaths slowly hitched as a hand rested on my shoulder.

"You know," Zoe started. "It egs on people you hate if you just ignore them. People claim to be at the high end of the fighting spectrum, the best of the best. Our team has killed and imprisoned hundreds with that exact claim. On a planet like Earth, you need not worry. They aren't the best of the best."

I turned to look at her, but she was staring into the beautifully lit sky. A soft breeze swept through her elegant silver hair. "If you get mad at someone calling your sister 'hot' your in for a lot someday." I rolled my eyes harder this time, a small smile forming on my lips. I could almost feel Zoe smile beside me, almost to the point of laughing. The thought made me laugh. It wasn't even funny, but I felt so warm and at peace. Her laughter soon filled the air, only mixed laughs echoing through the forest.

"It's not that someone said it, it's that it was the Zeus spawn," I managed through laughter. Footsteps came from behind us but stopped midway through. My gaze focused on the sky with Zoe, not bothering to look behind me. No bad news or good news could affect me now, but I still didn't want any. For the first time since the news of this mission, or even a little before I felt truly at peace. It was like camp back when everyone was friends with me. Good memories warmed my heart, the bad not even showing up.

"You seem to still remember Earth insults huh?" Zoe said breaking from laughter.

"Yeah," I replied regaining composure. Our focus remained on the sky, nothing stopping us. It felt like time had stopped. A cough rang out from behind us. Finally looking back, I saw Hannah standing there looking at me with a smile, Itchiama in the background leaning against a tree. Two white earbuds remained in his ear as he clutched something I couldn't see. I frowned slightly. _What is it this time?_

"Tried to let that moment last, but we're picking up live voice recordings from the meeting room. We thought it best you heard them, you are the leader after all." Zoe and I spun around to meet them, as Itchiama jerked the headphones from hand. Opening his palm, he presented us with a small device that began vibrating.

"Sister," a voice I hated shot from the device. Reality hit me in the face as the burden of war climbed back on my shoulders. _At least I had a little peace. _The cube spun and opened, a hologram popping between Shadow and Itchiama. Hovering over the poker table was the so-called council, still huddled around their Ping Pong table.

"Sister," Jason spoke. "We found out they're related, yet he's killed way more than her. He's a target but not her?"

"Seems a bit weird," the Adaline girl mentioned from her position in the corner. "If someone wanted to really hurt this Oasis dude, wouldn't his whole family be a target that should be kept secret?" I found my teeth grinding against one another. So he had a plan, and my hatred underestimated him.

"Could be a trap," Annabeth said. "He could use her to lure enemies into a place with a stronger team than expected." Blood boiled inside me as I clenched my fists. How someone could think I'd use my own team, my family as bait was beyond me. Had everyone at the camp resorted to tactics like that after I left? Had they become that blind and cynical?

Reyna turned to face Annabeth, their eyes locking from opposite sides of the board. "I don't think anyone who jumps to their sister's defense that easily would risk them dying just to kill some enemies." As the stare-down continued, Chiron's clopping hooves could be heard as he re-entered the Big House.

"There's only one thing for sure," he said. "We don't even know their true allegiance, therefore they cannot be left alone." _SNAP!_ I pushed off my feet, backflipping toward the tree behind me. My eyes locked on the hiding camper, fear deep in his soul.

Frozen from fear he slowly backed away, but it was too late. A solid kick to the head sent him tumbling from a high branch directly into Hannahs's waiting arms. Grabbing him mid-air Hannah suplexed him into the grassy ground. Dirt blew up into the breeze causing Itchiama and Zoe to cover their eyes coughing.

"Now that's just showing off," I called her.

"Whatever, you thought it was cool," she remarked.

"I can confirm," Itchiama replied mid cough.

"Don't help encourage her man, she already intimidates the new recruits in training. Now I need to pay someone a visit." I hopped from the tree and grabbed the girl by her green hood. Blonde hair covering the left side of her face, including one of her chocolate brown eyes. Green hoodie covering her chest, and black jogging pants.

_Sending a spy into a dangerous place without armor or a real weapon? _I started to feel bad for the unconscious girl bleeding from the nose and ear. Checking camp would be the next priority. Weapons, armor, and establishing the campers skills would be vital pieces in winning the war. Almost as important as making sure the spy's stop, and establishing a connection with the campers. Thoughts slipped into my mind.

I wonder how Tysons doing with Poseidon. Hows Thalia's hunt? What are Nico, Leo, Travis, Conor, Grover, Rachel, and Will doing? They didn't all betray me. There were still people here I might be able to rely on. Was it possible to rekindle a friendship in my short time here? Or was it best to let my buddies think I was dead?

"No, you should listen to the whole discussion," Hannah said, snapping my attention to the still moving hologram in front of me. I shrugged and tossed the girl to her, and Hannah seemingly disappeared into the shadows. _Guess we'll be returning their present soon. _Everyone seemed to awkwardly stare around. Kyle seemed agitated for a reason I couldn't identify.

"I could always charm them into taking their masks off," Piper said.

"Depends," Reyna stated. "Do you want to attract more enemies or not." Pondering the thought, Piper leaned back against the wall next to Jason. Annabeth opened her mouth to speak when the wooden door snapped from its hinges. Green and black flashed across the illuminated hologram as the spy tumbled across the table.

"I was willing to wait a few days to figure out the key pieces of information on this camp but were having a talk now. Sending spies unarmed is a bad move. You think we won't attack because they can't fight back? Well, now their hurt and you have no one but yourselves to blame." I sighed as silence filled the Big House projection. I'm team leader and Hannah's doing most of the work. Letting everyone down, aren't I?

"YOU ATTACKED A CAMPER!" Piper yelled, pulling a dagger from behind her back. Jason attempted to grab her but missed. Lunging into a stab, the knife aimed for Hannah's heart, but she dodged to the side. Taking Piper by the wrist and arm. Hannah flipped her onto her back, kicking the blade into a wall nearby. Sensing a hit in the back, Hannah quickly shadow traveled past a blow from Annabeth's bare fist.

Jason looked conflicted, remaining unarmed which was more surprising than what was already going on. Frank moved towards Hannah putting her between two enemies. Annabeth attempted to move in but was intercepted by Reyna who jumped the whole Ping Pong table just to tackle her.

Frank swung at Hannah's face which was easily high blocked, a foot soon coming into contact with his torso. Kyle and Hazel were in the back unable to do much. Adeline looked conflicted as Hannah fought Frank and Renya had Annabeth in a chokehold on the ground.

Another kick found its way to the bridge of Franks's nose, sending him tumbling back into the wall. As he contacted the wall his body shifted into something much smaller.

Flapping wings of a bird flowed through the device as Frank flew towards the other side of the room, transforming into a human and grabbing Pipers knife from the wall. Piper got up, only to be pulled back by Jason. She growled in resistance sending both falling into a dusty wooden chair, it crumbling to pieces. _It's lucky the room is practically empty for some reason. _

Frank pushed Reyna off Annabeth, allowing her to breathe. Hannah rushed past Reyna, spinning through a stab from Frank. She ducked his next slash, punching one of his kneecaps, while Reyna jumped over her, kicking his chest. "Turn it off would you," I said.

"What do you mean?" Itchiama questioned.

"I've seen enough," I stated. Turning on my heel I walked towards the blue and black tent I assumed was mine. "They are looking for any excuse to fight each other. People change in five years, and this camp sure fell apart. I just need some rest while I prepare a speech for them tomorrow. If I don't unite this camp, I'm not sure their even worth saving." Zoe sympathetically sighed, walking towards her own silver tent.


	14. The Stories Second Side

XI: The Stories Second Side

-Annabeth-

"Something wrong?" Malcom asked breaking the Athena cabin silence. I just continued to stare at the ceiling. It all feels so sudden. A new war, new allies, old and new foes. We haven't fought a war without Percy. Oh Percy, the wrongfully accused hero.

_I walked down the shoreline without purpose. Calming and tranquil waves passed over the rocks. Sand filled the space between my toes as I stared across Fireworks Beach. Percy stood in the distance, setting a crab upright, watching as it hobbled back to the ocean. He even helps animals, truly the perfect hero. _

_My vision blurred against the sky, and I spun around to head back to my cabin. I'd say hi to Percy but I didn't have the energy to keep a conversation anyway. Peace reigned over the camp after two long wars. Can we finally rest? Finally be free from the grasp of the unknown? No. No peace is eternal for us. We will never be free, instead acting slave to the Greek world. Gods may have grown more attached to our generation, but were still just pawns. In time there will be another war. I faced Percy one last time. I look forward to fighting it by your side. _

"_Alright," I said to the young boy beside me. "You can get breakfast now little guy, I just wanted to show you that." He smiled widely before running off towards the pavilion. A scream pierced the air. Instinct consumed my body and I was already running towards its location. Half-Blood Hill stood tall, but the barrier did not even stop two little Hellhounds. A girl ran away from them, Violet eyes, blonde hair. Hiking boots plopped against the wet grass like a lemon landing in a cup of water. _

_I drew my dagger in advance, only to realize I wouldn't make it. I flipped the dagger to hold the tip of the blade and prepared to throw it. Almost leaving my hand, I had to avert the dagger towards the ground before me as Percy slid in front of the Hellhounds from nowhere. _

_Impaling itself on the ground, I kicked the dagger to the side, letting the girl run into my arms. "Your safe," I mumbled. "It's all ok." Water seeped into my shirt as she silently sobbed. I got ready to help Percy but he had already killed the Hellhounds and began walking back to wherever he came from. Guess he doesn't want to meet the new girl. _

_I just shrugged and began to walk off, a small girl holding my hand. _

"_You want me to redesign camp?" I curiously asked the Centaur before me. He just nodded and continued to sip some purple liquid from his cup._

"_With wars over, we thought we should expand. Keep campers alive for longer, even building houses if necessary. Before you ask, no we're not turning camp into a town." Our eyes met and I could tell he was serious. _

"_If we need to keep campers alive," I started. "Shouldn't we fix the barrier first? Or figure out some kind of alternative?" Chiron nodded, setting his glass down on the Ping Pong table._

"_The gods stray from the ancient laws in these days. Many want to be involved in the life below. They have a plan which may take some time, but it provides a better alternative than anything we could do."_

"_And wha- _

"_Stone wall." Eyebrows raised, I gestured for him to continue. "They plan on making a stone wall surrounding us, which can be armed with weapons from catapults to any other Greek weapon. Realistically, we only need bows though." He paused. "Technically we need not fight them at all anymore."_

"_Won't they just be twice as angry at approaching campers, or when half-years leave for school?" Shrugging, I could tell what he was thinking. Their monsters, they don't have that much mental capacity. "So that's what drives you to redesign camp? I will have barley and time to see Percy and the others with all your talking about." _

"_I'm making an offer, not a demand. Your truly our best architect besides herself, and it would be a good way to turn this place into more of a dreamscape." _

Was he poking at my Hebris when he said that five years ago? Chiron wasn't one to exploit, but the more I remember it, the worse everything seems to feel. Camp really fell apart that month.

_Malcom collapsed onto his bed. "Sorry for dragging you into this, but planning needs two good heads at least." Too tired to respond, he just did a thumbs up on his stomach. Redesigning a camp is exhausting, even just in the planning stage. The door flung open derailing my train of thoughts. Piper stood out of breath, and looking at me. "Jason is hurt," she pants. For a second we both locked eyes staying still, before I bombarded her with questions. "Who did it? How bad is it? Will he live? Is he conscious?"_

"_You should talk to the man himself," she said. Jason walked into the cabin, a bandage wrapped around his stomach stained with a blood red. Heavily breathing with his hand closed around something. His skin was pale, the face being paper white. A long scrape ran across the sword in his other hand. _

"_Percy attacked me, I barely survived. He didn't expect me to block his first attack. I stabbed him in his shock. If it was a one on one he would have won, maybe even the two on one I had with Piper. I was lucky to immediately take him out." I opened my mouth but no words came. Thoughts could not form in my head. Emotions bubbled within me, but I was unable to read them. _

"_Huh," was all I could manage. _

"_Annabeth, Malcom, everyone," Piper began. "You have to understand, Percy is trying to gain power in the cam-"_

"_Shut up!" Malcom yelled. That was the worst part. I felt betrayed by the world itself. I couldn't tell If Piper was telling the truth or making a crude joke, but she wasn't charmspeaking or Malcom wouldn't have yelled out. Everyone else in Athena cabin was confused and silent, but all eyes were on me. I could feel them like lasers in my back. "I wasn't always super fond of Percy, but I know what he would and wouldn't do." Malcolm pointed at Jason. "That, he wouldn't do."_

_An upset expression turned into an angered one as Piper began to glare at Malcolm. She opened her mouth to speak but I used my input. "This is a joke right? I mean he turned down immortality once, so gaining power probably isn't his priority." My reasoning didn't seem to make it through to her. Jason refused to interfere, instead staring at the grass outside the cabin._

"_Listen up," Piper began once more. "You don't seem to understand. Trust for your boyfriend blinds yo-"_

"_Then what blinds me?" Malcom sarcastically interjected. Surprise was my only clear thought. Surprised Malcom stood so boldly for Percy, that Piper made such drastic claims. Extending his hand, my brother sprung from the bed to look Piper in the eye. Somehow it looked like it might get ugly. _

_Something wet touched my cheek. Then again, and again, and before I knew it quiet tears streamed down my face. Both Piper and Malcom turned to me, effectively stopping the mini-fight. _

"_So," Chiron began. "The Percy situation." Evasion of the subject lasted a whole day, I couldn't run away anymore. _

"_Percy," Jason forcefully began. His shirt and bandage were off, the broadsword sized whole in his chest showing. "Attacked me attempting to end it in one blow. At the last second. I used my powers over air to push the blade away from an instant kill. I was still unfortunately hit," he finished gesturing the stab wound._

"_I feel as if we need no more proof," Piper stated. "What else could have happened?"  
_ "_That last lines suspicious," Reyna spoke up. The only people in the room were me, Chiron, Jason, Piper, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel. That's what I thought anyway. _

"_Couldn't agree more," a voice echoed from the shadows. Everyone seemed to jump back, turning to the dark haired figure in the corner. "I heard something bad happened, here, but this outrage is way more serious." _

"_Let them tell their story Nico," Chiron said shocking him. I could tell this was going to be more of a fight. _

My hand traveled to a certain section of my belt. I don't want to think about this anymore.

"_Send out search parties we must find him!"_

Why did it turn out like this!?

"_Camps on the verge of civil war as are the gods."_

I don't understand.

"_I made a mistake blaming Percy for Bianca's death. I promise I won't make a mistake blaming this on you." _

When did the fates decide.

"_HIS FATAL FLAW WAS LOYALTY! HE'D JUST ACCEPT DAM GODHOOD IF HE WANTED POWER!"_

To turn our happy ending.

"_The gods have halted contact with our camp. Dinyosus's location is currently unknown. Artemis and the hunts location also remain unknown." _

Into a bullet to the chest.

"_I regret to inform you all, Percy Jackson was innocent."_


	15. Nothings Black and White

XII: Nothings Black and White

-Luke-

Slip in, grab the target, get out. Three simple steps to follow under the dark of night. Many would be asleep anyway, I would just have to sneak past the harpies and border guards. Yet I somehow messed it up. Face to face with a tall, blue eyed boy. Dirt ran through his messy blonde hair as his expressionless look boud into my soul.

"Hello, Alpha was it?" He politely questioned. Nodding, I averted my eyes from the target. _Why in god's name is this guy up so late? _"Anything I can help you with?" Choices bounced around in my head. Truth or lie there was no way this could end perfectly. Wait, is this one of the dudes Percy used to talk about?

"_This guy," Percy said pointing at a camp picture. "Trusted for good reason, Chaos said he never betrayed me." I was amazed Percy could just believe the goddess without question. Was it because she adopted him? That just made things more confusing. Percy already had a mom, Chaos just adopted Percy as the 'godly parent' in place of Poseidon. Imagine godly laws making any sense._

"_Why did you trust him so much?" I asked. A bright smile crossed his lips. _

"_Same reason you trust Bianca. He was always straightforward and easy to talk to. No avoiding questions or pointless small talk. We still had good conversations, but being the lead healer he was easy to work with. Anyone got hurt he was the one to keep them alive. He didn't fail in healing or as a friend." Tilting his head back to look at me, Percy smirked smugly. "I feel like I liked him in a different way than you like Bianca though."_

Shaking my head in disappointment, I decided. Loyal friends of Percy can be loyal friends of mine. Lying would only cause more tension between camps in the case word spread. "The spy girl we knocked out saw some of our warriors unmasked. I would like to inject her with this to wipe her memory of yesterday." Removing my left hand from my pocket, a small needle with purple fluid resided.

"Ok." I gaped before him. Eyes wide, and my jaw practically falling off behind my mask. _It was that easy! _"Will Solace," he said hand extended. Shaking from my shock, I eagerly grabbed his hand. Devoid of competent thought I dawdled toward the girl as Will leaned against the wall, a hand running through his hair.

Slowly pushing the needle into a vein on her wrist. Serum flowed into her system, the syringe emptying. "What do you think were up against?" Will asked. I scoffed at the fact no one had told him. Communication between us and the campers, and the high rank council and the camp needs to develop or we won't be able to save the innocent demigods.

"Kronos and Gaea if Chaos is correct. Don't worry, we've fought through worse." The attempt to ease him failed, as his jaw dropped harder than mine earlier. Purple liquid drained from the bottle, only stains dotting the glass.

"Do we at least have a plan?" He asked. Worry was present in his voice, but there was something else. Hints of fear, confusion, anger, sadness, and tiredness all rung out in the single voice broken question. It was the excitement that rubbed me the wrong way. The point where his lips and teeth connected was barely hiding a smile.

"No," I truthfully answered. "Campers are stubborn, and Annabeth won't listen to any of our plan ideas. She's so sceptical it pains me." Slipping the bottle into my pocket, I got off my knees.

"Yeah, she's like that since that day. You probably don't know, but someone at our camp was wrongfully accused of tratorism." Clenching my knuckle in my pocket, I resisted the urge to yell remembering this was one of Percy's real friends.

"His name is Percy, and Annabeth was his girlfriend. She tried as hard as she could to disprove the fallacy, but in the end she too sucked into the lies. There were even planned attacks on locations Percy could hide, including a storm on his mortal parents house if Chiron hadn't denied the idea." _Insane. _

"I know it makes her out to be a quick two timer, but in the first week the lie spread she had done everything in her power to believe it was wrong. All until people just called her out for being in denial. Too many people were on the opposite side, and many on his side were gone most of the time like Nico." Unable to move or speak, I allowed him to continue the story.

"When she finally bought in, they convinced her she would save the camp. Percy would try to take over and create an unfair hierarchy favoring power and rulers. Annabeth had become a puppet being used by Piper and Jason to enforce their rumor. Toying with pride and heroism, Annabeth became clouded and corrupt, feeling the need to free the camp form Percy's wraph." Silently gasping, I recounted the final sentence. "_Toying with pride and heroism, Annabeth became clouded and corrupt, feeling the need to free the camp form Percy's wraph." _Everywhere, every mission, Percy and Chaos's true motivations. Freeing the universe from threat. _There's no way. _

"A last ditch effort to reason with Percy was met with him fleeing completely. That signed the contract of his betrayal for her. When everyone was outright told by Jason it was a lie, she was different. She gave up her own beliefs for someone else's once, and swore it would never happen again. Now it's backfired and any attempt to convince her of something goes haywire. No ones insight can cut through her barriers. But maybe if there's another war he could return." Earlier hidden smiles now let loose. "Yeah, he could come back."

I stood shocked with silence. "I have planning to do," I said, standing. Waving to him I

rushed out before he could say goodbye." Winds blew through the camp sending a whistle through the air. Moonlight shed down bathing the camp in light. Flames folded around my body, a spiral erupting from the ground. Whisking off to the woodland camp, thoughts consumed me.

"_Toying with pride and heroism, Annabeth became clouded and corrupt, feeling the need to free the camp form Percy's wraph. A last ditch effort to reason with Percy was met with him fleeing completely." _Headaches came and left as I stumbled towards my tent. "_Come on Luke! You're not the bad guy! In the end you saved everyone, and were still the hero the fates intended! Nothing is black and white!" _

Stumbling through the flap of my tent, I collapsed onto my cot. All this time Percy, sense five years ago. Nothing really was black and white. Annabeth should have never have left you for the beliefs of others, especially with your loyalty fatal flaw. However, in spreading your freedom logic onto her, and running away, you took away the only chance to be proved innocent. _Lets go Luke! With the help of Chaos I'll bring you back, and we'll free the Universe from violence once and for all! _

It's a small five percent, but big enough to turn others perceptions. Five percent of this was on you, it has been sense five years ago. Everyone makes mistakes. How could this have happened.

Sunlight pierced the open flap of my tent. "Wake up, news from the insides of camp." Rubbing my eyes, I focused on Hannah lifting the other sheet. Light burned my eyes as I forced myself to get up. Black cloaks draped down to the aqua carpet. _Guess I slept with my clothes on. _

"What's the news?" I managed with a yawn.

"Well If you'd get up there's a massive gathering going on!" Groans escaped my mouth as I rolled out of bed and onto the carpet below. Blowing a gust of air, I used my controlled fire technique to transport me towards the dining pavilion, assuming I slept in again. Sleep deprivation and stress cause my to overshoot my target, landing on the corner of a table. Spinning onto the grass, I could feel a cut in my mask from the miscalculation. Probably looks something like Percy's.

Looking up, Chiron, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and some other campers huddled around Percy and another group of people. "Listen, everyone!" Percy's voice boomed through the camp. "We all had a terrible start with each other, but honesty is key. One man cannot trust those they're not honest with, or the reverse. Two sides merging to fight a 'greater' force is difficult when neither side has made previous contact." An opening in the group revealed two near eighteen year-olds and one younger girl.

"Still we must keep moving forward! Kronos and Gaea could crush the camp in a heartbeat, especially now that you lack contact with the gods. We are your only hope. We will stroll into Olympus and make the gods realize the gravity of the situation. We'll call back the A-Wall hunters of Artemis and gods, armies, and campers will collide into the titan-giant army. Preparation can be made to ensure the life of every camper is preserved." _So he's finally taken the first steps. _

"We can give you weapons, army, food, armor, and specific training mentally, emotionally, and physically! This camp has lived in the peace of hiding behind a wall too long! You don't know how to fight! Your dwindling veterans lack practice in their crafts! Enemies don't sit around and wait for you to be prepared. They will attack relentlessly until claiming victory. We will assure that doesn't happen, but only if your truly with us!" _Towards moving on._

"Fine lines run between secrets and brutal dishonesty! Both parties united stand the strongest! United we'll run the most powerful Earth group sense the dawn of time!" _For the first time in five years. _"So what's it gonna be!? Will you tell me the prophecy of not!"

**Sorry for no chapter last week.**

**-Frost**


	16. Duel

XIII: Duel

-Oasis-

"May the prince rise from the ash and rubble. A world on fire before his eyes. Let it burn, or save it, he must decide. Friends will be made with unlikely allies. Lies, truths, and illusions aside. Everyone has something to hide? Fire or Light one side shall rise." Curious eyes wandered the room, drifting from person to person. Tilting my head to the side, I pondered the newfound prophecy.

"Is that all?" Chiron questioned. The girl began to squirm in her seat. She was beautiful but young, only appearing around thirteen or fourteen. Something still drew me towards her. _Faint smell of the ocean breeze. _Nico stepped forward, a hand settling on her shoulder. All his black had somehow gotten darker and more emo. Yikes.

"I don't think Winter is ready to recall the full vision. However, off the top of my head I can remember something about a fight on the beach, a forest aflame, and someone ordering to 'burn them all.'"

"Lines one, two, and three shouldn't take much thought." Hannah announced. "Focus on the ones following." Wide eyes fell upon her as she told the council to ignore part of a prophecy. After my 'speech' in the pavilion, a second meeting was called instantaneously. Now the council stood more mixed than ever, yet somehow unified in confusion.

"So you know who it is?" Annabeth questioned.

"No, words need not be taken exactly as they were given," Itchiama spoke up. Annabeth's momentary confusion ground my teeth into a sinister smile. Lucky no one could see. "What she means is we are likely limited on time as Oasis mentioned. Spending our time settling on a prophecies prince when no defining details are given is a waste."

"That's why I have quite a lot to say," Hannah told, her expression hardening. "And I'd hope no one will interrupt." Gulps echoed the chamber, but luckily no one was fighting this time. Fighting my sister never turned out well for any enemy, especially with me in the room.

"Yes, we are sorry," Piper replied sorrowfully. "Our camp is falling to pieces and with war on the horizon we fell apart. Amid our brokenness we spent spies and caused a fight when were supposed to be the mature veterans. Your suggestions and ideas will be fully accounted for." _Manipulating jerk. No way your camp is just now falling apart. _

"Thank you. Now I would like to discuss the battle plan prior to the prophecy. As any good prophecy it's ambiguous and complex to interpret, so instead we should prepare for the immediate. Prophecies can take years, who knows if it's even for this war, however impending attacks are top priority." Silence stood still in the room. Respectful people like Reyna looked on attentive, while others like Annabeth were only quiet to avoid a beating.

"Myself, Alpha, Sunset, Nico, and Leo must travel to the wall. Despite being in the most immediate danger it's where the only people who know remember how to and actively fight are. Not you all sitting around all day. So-"

"What about me!" The girl, Winter yelled jumping from her seat. With a creak of the wooden chair, it toppled over coating the air with dust. Horrified looks shot at her, as if by speaking she received a death warrant. Hannah wouldn't just attack someone for talking though, especially if they had that much passion to help. More of a grudge against those who wronged me.

"Your too important, the only one to truly have an idea what's coming. Keeping you safe shou-"

"But I can help! As much as any of these lame veterans I can help! I'll prove myself! To you, him, and everyone! I'm a child of the big three! Poseidon!" My look of confusion morphed into a shocked one. First Kyle, now another? Then cutting all correlations with camp and his endangered kids? _I'll prove myself! To you, him, and everyone! _No. There's no way she's. Exactly like me when I first found out.

"You can help more here," I told her. "Everyone thinks being on the front lines is the most important position when winning a war. Yet I've seen armies taken down by miniscule rebellions. While the army had strength and power, the rebels had strategy and prowess."

Campers seemed to go silent in anticipation of the next part of the plan. Dust blew through the room like a desert storm. I turned to Hannah but she beckoned for me to continue instead. Knowing the plan was one thing, convincing campers would be another.

"As mentioned in the last meeting, more of us should be stationed here to protect the young campers and train the older. This camp likely went downhill after the Percy Jackson incident I was informed about by Chaos."

"Listen here punk," Annabeth grimaced sounding all too much like Clarisse. "I can keep quiet a while, but for you to walk in and disparage our camp is out of the question." Faces of agreement filled even the campers who agreed with my plan. However it was the Percy comment that pushed them over. Speaking about my old self would be off limits.

"Apologies, but someone like you should understand learning fighting styles from across the Universe proves us much more versatile in combat than you all. It's a simple split of knowledge. We just want to share it with you." Chiron sent me an eyebrow raised look informing me he knew what I was doing. Lying and extending the truth to avoid

certain butthurt campers. Glazed eyes wandered the room as I walked the empty streets of my mind. Nico, Leo, Reyna, Tyson, Kyle, Travis, Conor, Grover, Rachel, Will. Will I ever see you guys as myself again? Thalia…

Shaking the thought off, I prepared a plan overview. "So all in all, some people go to the wall to prepare for defense against major attacks. Later today I'll send a note to Chaos requesting better armor and weapons, and take a trip to Olympus to re-establish communications. While I do that Hannah will create groups based on the weapons and fighting campers wish to do, and begin training. Whilst at the wall one of these three can scout," I finished gesturing the wall trio.

"Now would anyone like t-"

"Prove yourself." Turning to the voice I was faced with a very dark looking Jason. My head cocked to the side in confusion. "You said you and the army is all that, then prove it. Duel me in the arena so we can see your strength."

Multiple army members seemed to move towards stopping it but it was too late. Now was my chance. To beat up my worst nightmare. "Easy, I'm ready to go now." Everyone looked shocked at the agreement, campers and army members alike. Jason nodded and began to leave, campers filing out in tow. Chiron gave me a death glare which I returned through my mask, causing him to shrivel.

A soft hand lightly tugged my wrist. "Are you sure this is a good idea," Zoe asked. "I mean, one of us can bear the burden. If you get too mad you could kill him, or worse. Accidentally lose. And I don't want to see yo-" I silenced her by clasping my free hand to her mask.

"Relax. It's me."

Flames lit the free ends of the arena sending a trail of smoke into the sky. My sword lay dormant inside it's stealth, awaiting the battle to come. Footsteps echoed from the right side as the crowd erupted in cheers. Jason Grace stood across from me, a spear instead of his sword. And there Zoe was in the stands looking frightened. My reassuring must never have landed.

I want to beat him. I want to destroy him. I almost want to kill him. Everything he's done to me, take many friends, my girlfriend, my backstabbing godly dad. Well all of that's what led me here now. I would trade every camper in this audience for the Army of Chaos a million times over. To hurt me, Jason showed everyone's true colors and helped me.

So despite all my many feelings to stomp Jason, I would have to win this fight. Does not need to be quick, just a clear showing of our strength gaps. So when Chiron blew that sacred horn. I knew what needed to be done.

Sparks danced around Jason's body hairs on his skin standing. Fast as a bullet he shot towards me, spear extended. Removing my left hand from the cloaks pocket I froze a layer of ice onto it. Parrying the spear to the fight, I stuck out my leg, the momentum tripping him. Falling into a roll, he spun around confused. Unfortunately for him, I'd already turned the ice back into the water.

Freeze over was a way to take the water vapors from the air, gather them to a single place, and freeze them together into ice. Reversing the process shot the vapor back into the air, but the ice could be willed to stay in it's new forum. Ice had worked as a direct counter to lightning as long as it never melted.

On the other hand, his lightning speed seems to be the same technique Zoe's learning. However with improper training he isn't really as fast as lightning. Just it's delayed thunder. Two moves countered at once. His surprise ridden face made me smirk in excitement. _What will you do now?_

Another charge lead to him spinning his spear wildly cracks echoing with every attempted strike. One miss toward my stomach lead to a perfect opening. Leaping forward I landed a punch on his face, sending him sliding back. Immediately recuperating from the blow, he pointed his spear towards me, a bolt of lightning spiraling in my direction.

Drawing my sword, I cut through the lightning itself, only to find Jason gone. Whistles approached me from above, causing my head to jerk up. He had somehow jumped way above me and was throwing his spear down. Rocketing towards the Earth, his spear met my blade, cracks tearing through the arena floor and a crater where I stood. The spear crumbled to pieces, loud crackling now from behind.

Spinning around, Jason now with his famous gladius slashing towards me chest. _Thinks he's caught me in a weak spot, it's written on his face. _Backflipping over the strike, I landed smoothly, kicking in his direction. For a moment he stood still, wondering why I kicked the air, but it was cut off when an ice block shot from my foot knocking him backwards.

Impaling his gladius into the ground, he used it as a makeshift anchor to avoid flying out of bounds. _Alright, my turn for offense. _I rushed forward rivaling his speed, kicking at his chest. While he dodged to the side, I froze ice onto my left elbow, digging it into his chest. Once more the ball of my foot shot towards his chest, a pillar of ice following.

This time the ice hit his stomach in an upward arc so he wouldn't be able to stay inbounds. Hurling into the air he suddenly stopped and hovered. _Oh yeah, the boy flies. Whatever, I was hoping for the opportunity to show true power. _A pillar of ice erupted below me, sending my up to the same level as him.

Flying in my direction, Jason lit with more lightning. Hundreds of smaller pillars sprouted from the one I was standing on, all flying to meet him. At first his air mobility allowed for him to block or cut through most of them, also sending him higher than me, but eventually one hit off balancing him. Thirty more followed.

Now cut and bruised, the blonde boy freefell down to me where I rested my palm on his chest. Ice consumed his body, freezing him inside. With one swipe of my legendary sword his block of ice was shattered, blasting him right out of it, and through an arena wall. Shock washed over the audience like a tsunami. _My final display of power. _Zoe and Hannah gave looks of joy, while Luke's was pride. I could practically see through masks, able to read emotions of my team based on eyes and mouth alone.

"Excuse me!" A voice cut from below the pillar I stood atop. Turning, I saw something that stunned me, and sent the audience further into pure shock. A hunters uniform, in camp? Weren't they supposed to be long lost, or at least not in communication with camp. "A monster army is lurking right outside the walls!"


	17. The First Attack

XIV: The First Attack

-Oasis-

Eyes darted to the figure passing the impassable barrier with ease. Looks of worry washed across the room, while I just put my hands up in surrender. "Before you all attempt to smite me, I'll inform you that I'm a member of the legendary Army of Chaos, goddess and creator of the Universe. Chaos happens to be my godly mother. I would like you to re-establish connection with Camp Demigod in the eye of war."

Many now had looks of utter confusion, while Zues decided to speak. "I am aware of the current war, yet the campers at our camp should be able to do it themselves. Why's it our problem?" My fists tightened so hard and my face flushed red in anger. Everything I worked to build was torn down! Friends, family, bringing gods closer to demigods, yet it's all gone! _Was it all for nothing? _

"Are you kidding me?" My low tone broke silence. "Is Artemis really the only one in this room with a brain! She's brought her hunt back to Camp Demigod's wall to hold off an army at our doorstep, your doorstep. I was sent here to protect campers and end a war, and didn't plan on ignorant gods standing in my way. I'll keep moving forward, even though you Zues, god of stubbornness."

"Silence mortal, your treachery and lies will not be tolerated!" He yelled, his sacred bolt already hurling towards me. I outdodged the lightning with just a tilt of the head, and the bolt hurled behind me, into an appearing shadows hands.

"Don't do that," Chaos said, tensions boiling further. Fear collectively wrote onto all the gods and goddesses, as they hurried into a bow before their goddess. I sent Chaos a smile, who just shrugged and tossed the bolt onto the ground. "Now, hear what my son has to say."

"Kronos and Gaea have risen again, and we need your help. Chaos is bound by ancient laws, and while her top soldiers could do it, campers would die. This will happen regardless, but it can be greatly reduced. Artemis has already taken steps towards the defense. If none of you will act then we will be forced to do it ourselves as mentioned. But the very least you could provide is resources, Greek fire. Well provide the rest."

"Blame the 'big two,' Apollo muttered. I cocked my head to the side, and he realized I heard. "Zues and Poseidion rule this place with an iron fist. No way we will get to make any important decisions. Explosions are cool, I probably have greek fire, as would Hephaestus of course. Still, it's not up to us."

"It is now." Multiple gods and goddesses looked up. "I don't know what happened, but were only strong together. Zues and Poseidon are no longer the strongest gods walking the face of this planet. With Chaos and The Army, we decide the way it will work, because she wants Earth to prosper for years to come. I couldn't care less, but because I understand and respect I'm doing this. And the only way this world will survive is if gods and demigods unite once more. Think it over, the first battle may have already begun. I wasn't going to fight with those at the wall, but sense this was a surprise attack I and another member will help this fight, before returning to camp to execute the plan you only get to know if you talk to those at Camp Demigod."

Artemis, flashed out, likely to the hunters, and I vapor traveled to the tents where Zoe eagerly awaited. "Saw the iris message?" I asked. She nodded, pulling back the string of her bow. I planned to take her to the wall, just for the first attack. It was best as we were unprepared for the attack, and the wall campers didn't know what the plan was yet. Likely the other trio had just respectively traveled there. "Got your back," I said grabbing her hand.

"I got yours." When the vapor separated, we arrived in the forest. Glancing back the wall stood tall at a buzz, campers rushing to get weapons ready. Hunters already littered the branches and tree backs. I snapped both fingers, surprising everyone. As I did the vapor in the air came together creating a thick fog to coat the forest.

Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Luke. Though he was surprised at our arrival, and Bianca and Shadow had likely taken to trees and front lines already, I signaled for him to fall in on me. To the surprise of everyone around us, we stealthily rushed forward right towards enemy lines.

Each drawing respective weapons, we rushed through the fog until the Hunters could no longer be seen. The Earth rumbled, and from nowhere a Cyclops foot landed. Rolling to the side, I sprouted ice right through its heart, wiping my sword through another hellhound.

Clear view showed hellhounds, cyclops, laistrygonian giants, empousa, and a super sized basilisk. As a giant approached, an explosive arrow landed behind it, blowing it directly into my sword where I disintegrated it and slashed at another running hound. _Too many for three people. _

I begun to move backwards, still tearing through monsters, the duo following. Placing my hand on the Earth, I felt a large rumble. Tearing through the Earth, a massive earthquake split a whole between us and the monsters. Then ice spikes shot out of the side we were on.

Now they would have to get over the whole, and through a series of spikes. Luke nuked the mob with fire, Zoe shot arrows, and countless hellhounds made the jump only to be impaled with ice. Sliding forward, the over-sized snake slid right across the gap and tore through the ice spiked barrier. Unluckily, spikes of ice landed on the sides of the whole, l creating a bridge.

Jumping backwards I turned my head backwards and shouted; "Incoming!" We steady retreaded, occasionally blasting the basilisk. Arrows broke the air, all whistling from another direction. They hit the basilisk in a flash, it hissing in pain but continuing. That's when it hit the initial treeline.

A thousand cracks sounded as bark split in two, crashing to the ground or splitting into the air. Many hunters jumped out in time, but certain ragdolled through the air, hopefully just unconscious. I summoned an ice wall in it's abdomen, effectively trapping it. Zoe fired a celestial arrow which Luke let on fire, and I finally controlled the vapor to aim it to its neck.

A flash of lightning occurred and a hunter slammed a spear into the trapped basilisks head, a crater blowing beneath. _Thalia!? _Suddenly a hand of pure shadows grabbed the heavily wounded basilisk, crushing it into golden dust. _Of course sis takes the kill. _I heard a noise behind me, but the basilisk had distracted me.

Turning around too late a empousa prepared me, only to be shot in the head. As it fell I turned and saw Artemis, who nodded her head at me. I would have had a bigger reaction to something like that but at this point I'd accepted Earth was practically some alternate universe. Plus we were mid battle.

Turning back to a hack and slash, monsters kept coming, stupidly charging right into waiting blades. My ice tore through groups at a time, leaving later obstacles to slow the monster flow. A battle cry echoed from behind me, and the finally ready wall campers, lead by Clarisse, Nico, and Leo charged out. A clash lead to dust blowing everywhere.

I created a massive ice spike through at least fifty, knowing the battle would now end. Puffing out air, the final monsters met their demise. Stealthing my sword, I turned towards Thalia, who was currently panting and standing with Artemis. When she saw me staring, she closed her eyes, nodding once more as a silent _your welcome for saving you even though you would have just mist teleported behind them. _Now what had I done to get the man-hating goddess react to a male with something that isn't hate.

I sighed. "Status report Sunset." Suddenly appearing at my side, magic paper in hand.

"Three camper deaths, five injured. Seven hunter deaths, no others injured. Three hundred monster casualties sir." She saluted me.

"Don't call me sir," I said lightly patting her head through her hood. "Were all a family, no need for that." Bianca had become a valuable asset, able to do many things. However when tasked with doing them, it was always sir this sir that. But she understood deep down. She knew it was happy.

"I know who you are," a voice rang out behind me.


	18. Sacrifice

XV: Sacrifice

-Alpha-

_Elysium. A place for heroes and warriors. Those who die fighting the horrors of the Greek world. Saviors of the gods, changers of fate itself. So why am I here? Killing Kronos only helped a little. Maybe I saved the gods, maybe Percy would have anyway. Maybe I changed fate, maybe not. The gods would likely bear small gifts to the demigod heroes before climbing atop their thrones and wait another hundred years for something to happen. _

_Camp Half-Blood would celebrate, relishing in their victory, then all would return to normal. Monsters wouldn't cease in Kronos's absence. Demigods survival rate wouldn't jump up, especially after the plummeting deaths of the second titan war. Everyone has to face reality at some point. If I didn't give Krono's a body in the first place, I wouldn't have had to save everyone. Meaning if anything I should be blamed for the deaths of hundreds, not for saving them in the end. I am useless. _

_I can't show my face in a place like this, which is why I've been wandering. Wandering for who knows how long now. Yet today is the day. Sometime today, I won't have to keep avoiding other heroes that died because of me. Today, I'll chose to abandon my Greek fate, as sometimes legends just die. _

_A flash came from behind me, right on time. "I chose rebirth," he said without turning around. "I have no place here, no friends or family. I have nothing left to stay for." _

"_I see," a female's voice made me turn. There stood a girl, flickering like a hologram. Her black hair and eyes seemed to fade in and out of the darkness behind her. _

"_How are you!?" I questioned pointing. "I was told Thanatos would deliver my final choice." She tilted her head to the left like a lost puppy. _

"_True, but I'm not collecting your final choice. I have no correlations with the god of death, nor the Greek gods in general. I was sent to get heroes for a new team of elite warriors, an army seeking to free the universe from evil." I laughed, unable to take the girl at face value. "Don't believe me?" She questioned, an eyebrow raised. _

"_Credulity has nothing to do with it. I'm no hero, and wouldn't be much of a help to you. I shouldn't be here, but was placed here by mistake." _

"_No hero is wrongfully chosen," she replied, not even looking at me. "Here's my final offer-"_

"_Pretty quick for a final offer, no more negotiation?" I sarcastically interrupted. Whether she detected it or not, I was ignored as she continued her statement. _

"_There will soon be a day when resistance rises once more to face the Greek gods. Whether it be giants or titan, or something else, The Army of Chaos is responsible for keeping all planets in check and their inhabitants alive. We have a Ragnarok situation on our hands, one day this world shall be set ablaze. If you don't want to feel useless, this is your best shot."_

"_How did you-"_

"_The world is a dangerous place, the galaxy, worse, the universe, terrible. That is why we need everyone we can get. Earth won't be the first planet to face crisis. Nor will it be the last. But with the help of you, and the rest of your team, we can truly free the universe. Imagine a world where demigods were free. Free of monsters. Free of the wrath of gods. Free of all constraints. Able to live normal lives if they please, unplagued by the world they didn't ask to be born into. Will you help us create that future?" _

_Everything was a blur, but one thing was clear. The chance for everything I wanted to come true was just offered. Was I being brainwashed before? But getting away from my old life. If I wanted to be reborn, this was an even better chance. Rebirth as someone useful. Redemption. _

"_I'll do it." She smiled brightly._

"_Yay! I'll take you to your new team!" She cheerily said. As light consumed me, I had no fear. I'd already done my worst. Now I'd do my best. When the light dissolved, I was standing in a small room, like a dorm. There sat a few different figures, boys and girls. But from behind me, someone said something I never wanted to here. If she was recruiting in Elysium, it was to be expected, but it didn't make it better. _

"_I know who you are," a voice rang out behind me. _

"I know who you are," a voice echoed from the left. They pointed a finger towards Oasis, but in a fleeting moment it pushed beyond him. _Zoe. _"I know you," the huntress repeated, almost in awe. Both Percy's arms raised, and suddenly, I was dissipated into vapor, traveling back to our camp. As I opened my eyes, Percy, Zoe, and the huntress stood in a circle.

Acting as if nothing ever happened, the girl continued to walk forward extending her hand gently towards her mask. Zoe showed no signs of stopping it, and when I saw the pleading gleam in her eye, I knew why Percy had isolated us. Zoe was to reveal herself to a hunter. _An old friend? _

She grabbed the mask, waited a few seconds as if asking for permission, before tugging it off. Tears reached her eyes as she looked at the girl standing above her. "Hello Phoebe," Zoe greeted. "Long time no see." Pulling the girl, Phoebe into a hug, Zoe began whispering in her ear. In the beginning I thought it was reassurance, but as time went on it became clear she was giving specific instructions. Maybe don't reveal my identity, or this is where I've been all these years.

After what felt like forever the two parted and Phoebe rubbed her puffy red eyes. "I understand," Phoebe begun. "Now isn't the best time for a chat and catch up, but I hope for that eventually. I'll give my best effort to convince the hunt you can be trusted," Phoebe said turning to leave. "I hope after the war we will be able to have a more pleasant meeting."

"That would be nice," Zoe agreed with a smile.

"I should get to the wall," I told the trio. "Then Oasis can return to camp with Star. We will hold down everything fine. Just make sure to get those campers in shape." They smirked in response, and I whisked away once more. The flames died and I was met with a stunned crowd. _This will be fun to explain. _

"Alright everyone settle down, all that happened was she discovered one of our members identity, and we couldn't have it released to the entire world. Word would spread, eventually finding the ears of the enemy." Campers seemed ill to my convincing, and Artemis slowly approached me. _Oh boy. _

"If that's true _boy _then what was done with my huntress?" I opened my mouth to speak, only to be immediately drown out.

"I'm here m'lady," Phoebe said approaching from the direction of the wall. "They meant no harm, and I can promise you and everyone here they're trustworthy. They've truly come to lend their strength to us, but we were stupid not to accept their helping hand."

"We?" Bianca questioned jumping from a tree. "The hunt as of now has done nothing against us, unlike the campers, using spies and saboteurs to steal information. Then again, those are the internal campers, not those of the wall. I think everyone here had a misunderstanding and deserves a fresh introduction no?"

"That was your introduction," the brute Clarisse responded. "And I am in charge of the operations led by the campers of this wall, no one else. We handled the situation fine, as of now only three found dead. Were not like the softies inside the walls. An attack like this making it to camp would leave hundreds dead, whether you are here or not. So allow me to command, as I have for the past five years." Appearing before her from the shadows, Hannah stared her in the eye, earning a flinch and uncomfortable glance away.

"Nope," Hannah cheerily stated.

"Excuse me?" Clarisse growled.

"Nope," she repeated. I disguised a laugh into a cough at the ordeal. Hannah promised she'd make those who broke Percy's trust suffer, and she planned to deliver in more than traditional ways. "I will be taking care of all battle plans from here on out. You fought a battle in three deaths, I'd do it in zero. While my brother is skilled, he hasn't been around since the dawn of time. I'm as fit for leading as him, even more if not for my setbacks."

Even I tilted my head in confusion. Hannah never talked about her past so it was an already rare event, but what 'setbacks' was she referring to. Sense the day we met in Elysium all I'd seen in was a strong, completely capable warrior. Yet there was something weird. No one was allowed to visit her room at night. Why creep on her in the first place, who knows? But Chaos enforced the rule so heavily, even into Oasis's head who was her own brother, adopted or not. Not to mention every kinda lock is on that door, all which shadow can unlock at once using shadow lock picking methods. _Setbacks huh?_

"Disperse," Clarisse ordered, yet the crowd stayed gathered, mouths wider than a black whole.

"Disperse please," Hannah asked politely, and the campers began to back off, walking to their posts atop the wall. In fear or respect, the answer unclear. The hunt gathered with Artemis, and Phoebe gave me one final glance before disappearing into the thicket. _Maybe the hunt isn't as bad as I- _My train of thought derailed and ran off a cliff, replaced by another. _Thalia! _

But it was too late, the hunters would likely begin to set up camp, not the best place for a male. A flash pushed at my back. Spinning, I saw Zeus himself glaring at me. "The gods have voted. Unfortunately we will be helping you in this war." _Imagine helping fight your own war. _"One one condition." _Oh boy. _


	19. Family

-Oasis-

Materializing on the hill looming over the camp, I gazed down. Peace flooded the busy place, an event soon to be changed. Kids running and playing would be locked in doors crying. If old enough, a weapon put in their hands. Many would die or be fatally wounded. Many would lose their freedom only realizing in the end. Would they be ok giving up everything for those who do come out intact.

Some say your only truly free once you die. After my experiences in the army I know its a lie. Fallacy created by those destined to fail. But failure comes on a vast variety scale, and those who can never push past it can never succeed. Never be free. "Should we set up our tents inside the camp? Sense we plan to monitor the progress of training we should keep them within our eyes."

"No Star," I replied. "You may do as you please, but I simply don't trust the campers, even behind the safety of Forge's barrier." Taking a breath of fresh air, I looked back at her. "Why reveal your identity to Phoebe? I know you were close friends but it's not like we can all start walking around mask off."

"Back during my final hunt when I died under the stars, a look in Phoebe's eyes haunted me more than imminent death. She was scared and sad, a look so lost without a clue. We didn't have much time to talk, but I'm sure she got over me. Yet the look in her eyes was still there when I saw her. A glass on the verge of breaking. The hunt may be more useful than the camps, makes sense we keep everyone on a higher morale."

I nodded, understanding her reasons. "Time to reign in some campers," I muttered, and we trudged down the hill.

Camp had been gathered as I told Beckendorf to inform Chiron. Each wore orange t-shirts with a purple mist towards the sleeves and bottom. Camp Demigod, it read. Beads were still sewn around campers necks. Some had tattoos of godly symbols. Everyone seemed silenced, likely receiving the news of battle.

"As you may know the first battle came to the wall. It was an easy victory, but likely just a test of strength from Kronos. We have to remember while we are people, monsters are nothing more than disposable fodder in the eyes of Kronos and Gaea. We must begin training as an attack could come through the wall or to New York any time. If the monsters march on New York we must leave camp behind to defend the empire state." Eyes widened, likely not realizing the possibility until now.

"Training will be distributed based on weapon style or fighting type. You will split into groups based on your preferred weapon, and the army members will each take a unit. The hunters may stay as a group under A.R for specialized training."

The crowd filled away towards their respective groups, but one thing stood in my peripheral. Annabeth ignored the groups, strolling carelessly to the big house. Cursing silently, I jogged over as she placed her hand on the doorknob. "Hey, what do you think your doing?" Swiveling around, an eyebrow raised in my direction.

"Make battle plans, relax, self training, that kind of stuff." Her nonchalant tone set off a red flag. Gray eyes unveiled a gust of emotion, but a light glare signified her unwillingness to cooperate.

"We made training groups based on weapons and some of the best fighting styles in the whole Universe. Self-Training is not a good idea." Instead of taking it to heart, she shrugged and twisted the knob.

"Maybe not, but it's my decision, my final decision." So stuck up and arrogant. What was her fatal flaw again?

"Maybe I should spar you then if your so hubristic, would a Jason scale defeat scrape your pride. Not to mention he's still in the infirmary until tonight, missing more training." A trigger seemed to pull behind her eyes, but the bullet was less than what I expected.

"Damaging my pride is futile. Everyone makes mistakes and fails, it's what makes us humans. And we must all come around to eventually give up those errors, and understand we'll make more. Pride is like an armor, but once a mistake so big obliterates it, there's no point in reforging." She took a step into the door. "You can't damage the pride of someone when they have none."

Cocking my head in curiosity, she continued to walk into the big house, and up the attic steps. "Believe it or not your disappearance affected her." Jumping in surprise, I saw Zoe looking up the stairs Annabeth just walked. "According to Luke she didn't want to believe you were a traitor, but bought into it eventually. Then everyone learned it was a scheme by mainly Jason, and Annabeth's erstwhile ability to trust was lost. Now she practically only listens to herself."

"Talk about a fall from grace," I muttered. A hand rested on my shoulders. I spun around to see Kyle staring at my mask.

"Your leading the sword training unit right?" I nodded, and showed him and the other sword fighting group to fireworks beach. It was beautiful as always. Wars of the world were lost on the glossy open sea. Poseidon. That name was all it took to ruin the beautiful sight. Stepping onto the sand, I begun addressing my team.

"Those of you wielding swords of sword like weapons have come to my group. In order to best train you I would like you to find a partner and start sparing. I need to know previous skill levels." Surprisingly everyone immediately followed instructions and partnered up. No whining, or questing, or that one introverted kid without a partner. Maybe it won't be so bad.

Swords collided all around me as people began to gently spar, showing interesting techniques. Somehow Luke's disarming technique had been passed down to the youngsters. Others played defensive waiting for the perfect blow. Some stayed on their toes, relentlessly attacking so the opponent think. While it wasn't A class fighting it wasn't nearly as terrible as expected.

Something wet tapped across my back. Followed with the loud sounds of splashing and swooshing. Behind me Kyle and Winter fought in the water, each occasionally blasting water at the other. While Kyle used just a sword, Winter used sword and shield, yet was still losing. Brother and sister huh?

An idea branched into my head from that, stemming into a spiral of thoughts. The newfound thought tree tempted me to give up training right now and leave. Maybe not give up, just fudge the truth. "Very good everyone, it's not perfect, but mostly better than anticipated. I will see the progress Chaos has made on armor and weapons, and be back in a few minutes."

And so I evaporated into vapor, appearing outside the metal doors, life and planets swirling on the walls. I pushed the god sized double doors open, revealing Chaos at a desk doing paperwork. "Hey," she said, not looking up. Maybe I was biased to my godly parent, but her casualness and little to no ego truly made her the best goddess, one fit to rule.

"How are the weapons and armor coming?" She just gave a thumbs up and went back to sketching. "I'll take that as a mediocre." She nodded again, probably drawing weapon designs. And I snapped away again, a trail of mist left to blow through the air. Suddenly, I was in front of a locked gray door. Pit stop.

I practically slammed the door, hoping she was home. Shuffling came from inside the house, and I removed my mask, holding it in my hand. The door almost swung into me, revealing a woman stood watching me eyes widened. "Been some time, huh mom?"


	20. The Calm

XVII: The Calm

-Alpha-

"The forest runs quiet today, huh?" A forest once beautiful and filled with life now turned to a war position. Holding the thicket with every trick in the book would lead to the least casualties. But victory, was as always, uncertain. Campers ran through the woods placing traps and locating surrounding points. You can only prepare so much for an enemy you know nothing about.

"Dry as well, you'll burn the whole thing down." I turned, confused by the unfamiliar voice and tone. Their stood Clarisse, pride rolling from her shoulders. One day since the first attack. Planning had immediately begun for the inevitable second attack. Clarisse had been opposed to Hannah's idea the whole way, no matter how solid.

"The plans solid were already going through with it." A creak flowed from behind me as a tree slowly timbered. Smashing to the ground in a tornado of leaves, branches, and slim trunks began being separated from the main log. "Those used to be the living space of Nymphs, you know. I'm sure they don't like what's to come of the forest."

"No," I admitted to the fair claim. "But I'm sure they'd rather be alive and in need of replanting than dead with a whole world on fire. Besides, we only need a few trees cut down, and the Greek fire will only take out a portion of the forest. Not to mention it's a backup plan."

"A backup plan that could happen. You off-worlders think you're so tough but in reality, no one knows this camp, this forest like us. Since five years ago this wall was held, the lead defense being or Ares campers. It hasn't fallen yet, and it won't unless your plan fai-"

"Quit whining you brat," a voice erupted from the left. Eyes locked between the angered Clarisse and the planner herself. Hannah wore a smug expression even in her eyes. She even stood up straight just to look down on the daughter of Ares. Yet the warrior's spirit seemed to leave, as she stormed away in a huff.

"Why are you picking fights," I asked with a tilted head. Black eyes told a whole story. I could see the shared pain where the incident with Percy laid. Back when Percy first joined the army, he and Hannah didn't hang out or talk much. Surprisingly, he chose me of all people to stick around first. Only later would I learn the true reason he left camp. Maybe he sought after me under the idea I was right about the gods all along. _Was I?_

In the second year, we began going on duo missions, and Chaos would purposely pair Percy and Hannah being the two strongest. After one mission they came back laughing, and acted completely different. It was a brother-sister relationship except they never bickered and argued. Everyone has disagreements, but the constant sibling squabbling wasn't there. It was like they were blood related, living together since birth.

Hannah became the big sister in the group the years after that. She cared for everyone and their problems, whether physical or emotional turmoil. Percy's secretism behind the betrayal on that day lead three years in, when the story came out in conversation about visiting Earth. Horrid tales of your world being turned against you as you choked in the water you thought was on your side. Hannah had cried.

So knowing who affected Percy would take toll on the mission. People like Clarisse wouldn't be reasoned with, instead shut off completely, before something worse happened. She had already been in one fight, though she didn't start it. Camp fell faster than the snow in an avalanche.

"We have multiple plans, each that only might work. If a basilisk comes again were done for. All our plans our based of military situations fighting man to man or humanoid sentient. Creatures of mass destruction, titans, and giants will tear through the defenses."

"On the contrary the fire trap killing or immobilizing a titan would be vital to our success here," I provided.

"Yes," Hannah said, pondering the idea. "But if it breaks through the defenses first the other monsters will run rampant and tear the campers to bits. Is it weird were using somewhat medieval war tactics for a modern fight against crazy mythological monsters?" She questioned, her happier tone returning from the previous stern one.

A smile pursed my lips. "Hey, those crazy mythological beasts almost instantly die to celestial bronze and imperial gold. If all it takes is leaving celestial tipped pikes and pits for them to run into, and kill themselves, so be it. The least lost the better. But yeah, it is a modern day battle. They should employ celestial bronze bullet guns. Not sure what the mist would do to that though."

Hannah smirked, and stared upon the evergreen. "The fight will come to us, not us to it." Those were her final words before walking back down to supervise the trap placement.

"Infantry check!" A gleeful voice broke the silence. Bianca clutched a paper reviewing the walls current situation. _Enough weapons for everyone to have a primary, and half a secondary. More melee combatants than archers upon the descent of the hunters into camp. Only armor for around fourth campers, and the armor is heavily infused and hardly mobile. _

Surprisingly, that worked somewhat perfectly. Enough armor for a reasonable sized camper group to draw the monsters in without dying. The plan was a full go, they just had to get lucky and execute it without a hitch. "_I don't think Winter is ready to recall the full vision. However, off the top of my head I can remember something about a fight on the beach, a forest aflame, and someone ordering to 'burn them all.'" _

A forest aflame huh?

**Hello everyone. I never wanted to be an author who left notes all the time, but I feel like I should apologize. I didn't update last week, and this was a short chapter. No excuse for last week, but this week I had a lot of family of thanksgiving. Also the last chapter seems to have a lot of typos and kind of embarrassing errors. I will fix last chapter this week, and try now to finish each chapter a day early to allow time for additional editing. **

**I may delete the first part of that authors note, but this is really important. When I started this story I thought I could easily create something with dimensional characters and earned moments and twists. While some characters I like my direction with, others I feel like could be better. This week I will also be trying to plan out developments for each character and the overall plot. If next chapter is short it is only because I'm editing for the better of this story. This is my first big/long story to be posted online and really written at all. If you read this, thank you. **

**NEW FANFICTiON FOR PJO PREMIERS JANUARY 1ST!**


	21. On Hold (Sorry)

2020 is beginning and 2019 while stressful taught me a lot about writing. And I don't want to make this a long message, just know I'm a little burned out with this story and need a break. Also, I'm starting another story, and I learned two stories at once with school, free time projects, and just hanging out is a bit much. The new story is a Percy Jackson story, a collaboration throwing new OC characters in to the original story, mainly a pair of twins. When will this story come back? Probably when I finish the first book in the other series, or have a lot of spare time after finishing something else. Bottom line, many stories at once cause me to stress, rush, and skim, which only makes the writing suffer. Hope you can all understand, and some of you will still be interested when this story returns.

I know this is the second hiatus this story has gone on, and it hurts me as much as you to do this. But it was the first weekly posted story I ever ran. I learned a lot, some of the things being bad, and it is worth pointing out the first hiatus had medical reasons involved with me. I wanted a fresh start to the decade, and will be uploading EVERY Wednesday no exaggeration. And when this story returns both the time and writing will be consistent as well.

So in the end this may not be the best news, but as we usher in a new year I look to grow this fanfiction account strong. I want to continue writing fanfiction with strong writing and good characters. Not to mention as this was my first story, it taught me a lot. You have to really plan out foreshadowing and development. That is what I did with the new story, making sure it's as good as possible. And this just feels like a necessary step back to make sure a story many viewed and followed, turns out as well as planned.

-Frost


End file.
